


Что-то взятое взаймы

by Xalatath



Series: Что-то навсегда [4]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philadelphia Fusion - Freeform, Slow Build, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also Kruise is actually 5HEAD, Русский | Russian, романс категории б, тупые мужики, я из прошлого и представить не могла что будет в 2020 году омегалул
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Круз был прав. Его краши — это та еще прохладная история. Все его краши — как простуда или насморк. Вроде думаешь, что все серьезно, а потом просыпаешься на следующий день совершенно здоровым.





	1. Просто позови его на свидание 4HEAD

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the whole world  
> In my pocket  
> But it don't mean nothing  
> 'Til I gotcha - "World In My Pocket" by The Unlikely Candidates

1.

«Мне нужна твоя помощь».

Идея писать Крузу не была самой здравой, особенно после того, как Фьюжен выиграли у Этернел — Исаак прекрасно помнил, как Харрисон воспринимает поражения. А тут бонусом шло еще то, что Круз взвалил на себя негласные капитанские обязанности, и из-за этого проигрыш ударил по нему еще сильнее.

Так что сейчас он был явно не в настроении разговаривать. И хотя ситуация была не из категории «ты горишь, а Круз выливает стакан с водой на землю перед тобой», но ответ от него в лучшем случае придет утром.

«Ну и хорошо», — подумал Исаак, убирая телефон, — «это все равно не очень умная идея была, это крайне тупая идея».

До утра он точно немного успокоится, и вообще это была действительно тупая идея — писать Крузу, так ведь? Сколько раз надо мысленно назвать идею тупой, чтобы действительно начать ее таковой считать?

«Еще раз сто», — ответил он сам себе.

Телефон завибрировал.

Сообщение, так?

Вообще это может быть и просто уведомление откуда угодно — фейсбук, стим, почта, твич. У кого-то день рождения, игра из его виш-листа идет со скидкой, ФанниАстро решил ни с того ни с сего постримить рано утром. Это не обязательно ответ Круза. Это может быть что угодно, и он мог бы знать наверняка, если бы включал звук телефона вечером, но.

Телефон снова завибрировал.

Исаак понадеялся, что это Элк снова бросает в их командный дискорд очень тупые мемы, веселящие только Снилло, но нет. Это правда был Круз.

«Что такое, Бум?»

И несколько знаков вопроса, посланных отдельно.

Если написать «забудь», то Круз точно перестанет с ним разговаривать. А если придумать что-то тупое, например, «я не могу заснуть, пошли поиграем в дуо», то Круз его пошлет и заблокирует. Потому что Круз не из тех ребят, что после поражения идут сразу в игру, чтобы получить глубокое удовлетворение, выбивая победу обратно. Крузу надо было успокоиться и отвлечься. И не рваться в игру хотя бы до следующего утра. Да и он сразу поймет, что Исаак пудрит ему мозги.

«Но ты первым ему написал».

Точно.

«Идиот», — подумал он, — «какой же я идиот».

«Думал, ты не ответишь».

«Тебе нужна моя помощь или чего?»

«Есть один человек», — написал Исаак и решил, что на этом следовало бы остановиться.

У него начало сосать от нервов под ложечкой. Он, конечно, соврал всем, что хочет лечь пораньше, чтобы его не дергали ребята дома, когда вернутся, и он мог поговорить с Крузом спокойно, но чем сильнее затягивалось ответное молчание, тем более неловко Исаак себя чувствовал.

Он чувствовал, что сейчас пиздец как тому навязывается. Нет, то есть, Круз был из тех людей, кто для сокомандников (и пофиг, что бывших) был готов в лепешку расшибиться, и сколько было таких моментов с каждым из них, но сейчас Исаак начал чувствовать себя невыразимо тупо.

Потому что собственная проблема, выносившая ему мозг который месяц, уже не казалась такой уж существенной.

К тому же он даже сам себе не мог пояснить, что с ним происходит, а тут надо Крузу. Написать.

Он уже думал насколько малодушно будет, если он попросит Круза ему позвонить. Может, словами проще будет?

О нет. Произносить это все вслух будет еще более ебнуто, чем писать. Поэтому спасибо тебе, дискорд, что ты существуешь.

«И я должен его убить? Бум, чувак, ты серьезно меня начинаешь пугать. Мне это не нравится».

«Единственный», — подумал Исаак, — «кого убить я могу и так у тебя попросить — это я сам. И эта идея вызовет у тебя лютый восторг».

Он почти наяву видел, как Круз, щурясь, смотрит на экран и пытается понять, просто доебывает его дружище Бумбокс или ему правда нужна помощь. Наверное, они торчат частью команды у кого-то в апартаментах и доедают утешительную пиццу, которую заказал им Кики. И свою порцию Круз точно отдал Финнси, потому что сам слишком зол, чтобы есть.

А если бы они были в одной команде, то утешительную пиццу отжал бы у него сам Исаак.

От этого стало еще поганее. Нет, ну то есть, ужин шефа Хейди был как всегда на высоте (вот еще одна причина возвращаться домой победителями), но если бы он горился Крузу не по сообщениям в дискорде, а с глазу на глаз, уплетая гавайскую пиццу, ему стало бы намного лучше, ну то есть…

«Бум, чувак?»

«И этот человек мне нравится. И я не знаю, что мне с этим делать».

«Я позвоню».

Он даже не успел написать в ответ, что мол нет, не надо, потому что Круз правда начал ему звонить.

Исаак уставился на вибрирующий от входящего вызова телефон в своей руке так, словно это была граната без чеки.

Надо было выбросить ее подальше, вот что. Сбросить вызов тоже могло бы помочь, потому что если говорить честно, то он все еще не был готов к разговору.

Не потому что боялся, что Снилло или Элк вдруг решат остановиться возле двери его комнаты и послушать, что там Бумбокс делает, нет. Просто проговаривать все это вслух как бы подтвердит для него самого всю серьезность происходящего.

А Исаак до последнего надеялся на то, что однажды он проснется, откроет глаза и поймет, что переболел этим. Что все это как затянувшаяся простуда.

— Человек? — переспросил его Круз, когда он наконец ответил на звонок. На заднем плане грохотала музыка, слышался чей-то смех и голоса.

— Вы там что… пошли в бар? — Едва нашёлся что спросить Исаак.

— Ну, те кто может пойти, те пошли. Потому что это, знаешь ли, было очень разочаровывающее поражение. Финбьорн и Джордж заливают слезы диетической колой, ты бы их только видел, — на заднем плане он услышал возмущенные голоса, но очень глухо — Круз, кажется, прикрыл микрофон ладонью. — Ладно-ладно, я не буду рассылать ваши фоточки знакомым, — по тону чувствовалось, что Круз и сам уже напился. — Сейчас я выйду куда потише. Подожди, расскажешь мне про этого своего  _ человека _ .

Исааку не понравилось то, как Круз выделил это интонацией. С другой стороны, поворачивать назад было уже поздно.

— Вообще я думал, что такая хрень случится у меня быстрее, чем у тебя. Бум, ты там серьезно…

— Не продолжай.

— Но это единственная причина, по которой ты сказал именно «человек». То есть, если это…

— Ты ошибаешься. Серьезно, я просто не хочу конкретизировать, чтобы если вдруг…

— Если вдруг мой или твой дискорд каким-то образом взломают и эта переписка всплывет на свет? Чувак, старина, дружище, брось. Поверь, и у тебя, и у меня в хистори есть вещи и похуже, — Круз осекся и с сомнением прибавил: — Наверное.

— Поэтому спасибо, что позвонил.

— Это Поко?

— Что? — переспросил Исаак. — Прости, что?

— Этот человек… Поко? Ты там по Поко сохнешь?

— Нет, господи, блядь, Харрисон, что с тобой такое. Почему ты думаешь, что это мой сокомандник?

— Потому что с шефом Хейди у тебя нет никаких шансов.

— Слушай, это вообще человек, никак не связанный с этой игрой, стримингом, аналитикой, косплеем. Это нормальный человек. Я не конкретизирую, потому что я знал, что все этим и закончится.

— Точно, — сказал Круз с таким серьезным тоном, что Исаак понял, что отрицать что-либо уже бесполезно. Круз сделал свои выводы, и он ему не верит.

Если бы Исаак разговаривал с Крузом по телефону из дома своих родителей, то уже прикидывал как бы ему поудобнее повеситься на его шнуре.

— У него отличный пресс?

— Круз, еще раз. Это не Поко. Это не мой сокомандник. Это никто из нашего стаффа. Это даже не Кабаджи. Не Аспен. Это вообще…

— Я это понял. Но пресс?

— Да, — сдался Исаак, решив, что это единственный способ сделать так, чтобы Круз от его отвязался, — пойдет. Отличный такой.

— Просто позови Эко на свидание.

— Круз…

— Слушай, прежде чем ты начнешь опять перечислять в алфавитном порядке всех людей, к которым твоя глубокая симпатия не относится, мне бы хотелось напомнить, что мы играли вместе в Сборной в прошлом году, и я видел твою тупую сияющую улыбку каждый раз, когда ты с ним переписывался. Даже если вы тупо спрашивали как друг у друга дела.

Исаак опешил.

— Ты что, следил за мной?

— Я вроде как следил за всеми, потому что это моя работа, чтобы вы все были в отличном настроении и не впадали в грустняшки, и мы из-за этого не сливали матчи. Я просто не думал… Что это так закончится. Ну то есть, прошло несколько месяцев… Я думал, что у тебя это пошло, чувак. Твои краши… Они ну такие…

— Если ты думаешь, — сказал Исаак, перекладывая телефон к другому уху, потому что правое у него уже начало гореть, — что я сам не удивлен, то знаешь, еще как удивлен. Я вообще не понимаю, почему это все так…

— Да ладно, Эко красавчик. Думаю, что и характер у него славный. Ну и пресс…

— Эй.

— Что эй? Я озвучиваю твои мысли, так и скажи. То есть, это наверное даже нормально, когда два человека оказываются рядом так далеко от дома и вынуждены проводить постоянно время вместе, и у них сходные интересы и симпатия… Такая херня случается, чувак.

— Ты пытаешься меня утешить? Слушай, я просто… Ну пытаюсь понять, что мне делать. Почему ты вообще решил, что звать его на свидание — это отличная идея? Почему ты думаешь, что он вообще пойдет со мной на свидание?

— Потому что, — голос Круза начал звучать вдруг слишком трезво и серьезно. — Ты бы не стал мне писать обращаясь за советом, если бы это все было, как ты говоришь, бесполезно. Ты бы просто постарался забить. Ты бы не стал мне писать. Вообще писать кому-то с просьбой подсказать что тебе делать, если есть «один человек». Если бы это действительно было на сто процентов не выигрышным вариантом.

— Просто ему нравится другой человек. Он сам мне сказал про это в конце прошлого сезона, чувак.

В этот раз Круз молчал чуть дольше, и Исаак теперь вслушивался в уличный шум в телефонной трубке.

— Человек. Ну, — сказал Круз наконец, — хорошие новости. Ему нравятся люди. Если б ему нравились рисованные двухмерные девахи, то у тебя были бы проблемы.

— Харри, я не шучу.

— Я тоже. Я тоже над тобой не шучу. Кто этот…

— Не Поко. — Оборвал его Исаак.

— Хорошие новости. Если б это был Поко, то у тебя были бы проблемы. Судя по тому, что ты снова используешь слово «человек».

— Он не в нашей команде.

— Он, — сказал Круз. Исаак обессиленно застонал и подумал, что, может быть, теперь самое время как-то оборвать разговор. Типа у него разрядился мобильник. Только вот сейчас ему не так уж и сильно хотелось это делать. Просто ощущения от этого всего у него было как если бы он решил отдирать корочку с подживаюшей ранки. И неприятно, и больно, но уже не можешь взять и остановиться, раз начал.

— И ты его знаешь, Круз.

— Если это Киб, то ты понимаешь, что у тебя просто нет шан…, — начал было снова подъебывать его было Круз, но вдруг же осекся. Словно догадался. И по его короткому «О» Исаак понял, что догадался он верно.

Прикрыв глаза ладонью, Исаак услышал, каким оглушительным становится шум крови в ушах.

Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько бессильным.

— У Эко нет ни единого шанса, — резюмировал Круз и Исааку стало не по себе от того насколько буднично это прозвучало.

  
  


***

Заснуть он так и не смог. Решение позвать Джоша на свидание не прокатывало, хоть и было единственным внятным, потому что… ну блин.

«Блин», — подумал Исаак, ворочаясь в постели. — «Блядь, если уж честнее».

Да, именно блядь.

Его все еще продолжало корежить. Разговор не принес облегчения, хотя раньше казалось, что всегда, когда ты с кем-то делишься ебущими тебя вещами, тебе правда становится легче даже дышать. А сейчас сон к нему не шел, и Исаак уже предвкушал, что завтра весь его день будет идти через задницу. Ну то есть, все остальные будут расслабляться и отдыхать, а он будет сидеть, чувствуя себя вареной морковью, а Эко, конечно, захочет узнать, что с ним случилось, и ему придется врать. Снова. Просто по кулдауну.

Конечно же Эко… Джош… Господи, Джош это заметит, но не станет настаивать на том, чтобы Исаак ему все равно рассказал все, как раньше, а просто будет рядом. Как и все прошлые месяцы до этого, когда Исаак решал, что свои проблемы он как-то перетерпит, а Джош решал, что его молчаливая поддержка ему все равно необходима.

Что там сказал Круз?

Когда два человека оказываются рядом так далеко от дома и вынуждены проводить постоянно время вместе, и у них сходные интересы и симпатия… Это случается, чувак.

«Мне хочется откатить все назад», — подумал Исаак, выбираясь из-под одеяла, — «чтобы все это никогда не начиналось, чтобы я…»

Кажется, все это начало происходить с ним в конце третьего стейджа? Да, но Исаак, разумеется, старался не придавать этому значения, хотя каждый раз от близости Джоша у него внутри все обмирало, как когда они катались на русских горках, срываясь с самой высокой точки. Он старался не придавать этому никакого значения, потому что с ним случались такие штуки и раньше. В школе вот, например. Если бы он считал, что любит каждого, кто вызывал в нем такие чувства, то, наверное сейчас за его плечами был бы целый гарем из бывших одноклассников, одноклассниц и даже соседских ребят.

Круз был прав. Его краши — это та еще прохладная история. Все его краши — как простуда или насморк. Вроде думаешь, что все серьезно, а потом просыпаешься на следующий день совершенно здоровым. И сны, конечно, тоже ничего не значили. Джош был чертовски красивым — это глупо было отрицать, и сны, которые подкидывало про него пару раз Исааку подсознание, ничего не меняли в их дружбе. Вдобавок он их толком не помнил, когда просыпался. Да и не о Джоше думал, когда его припирало и он оставался один на один с тюбиком смазки, уж если честно.

А потом на третьем стейдже Исаак даже не успел понять, как случилось так, что прикосновения Джоша, когда они оставались наедине, вызывали у него не совсем тот отклик, который должны были бы. Потому что они были тиммейтами и друзьями, они, конечно, много времени проводили вместе, но как сказал Круз сегодня: это случается, чувак.

И это нормально.

Сейчас это не казалось ему вымученным утешением. Это казалось Исааку правдой, с которой ему как-то надо было продолжать существовать.

Они были очень хорошими друзьями? Лучшими друзьями? Ну да. Исаак вспомнил сколько всего рассказывал про Джоша родителям, когда вернулся в межсезонье домой, да блядь, не только родителям. Щеки начало печь, когда он вспомнил все те моменты, когда он начинал рассказывать «А вот Джош… А вот однажды мы… А я вот вспомнил, как между скримами… _ Джош-Джош-Джош… _ » сокомандникам по Сборной, и какими становились лица у Смекса и Киба в эти моменты. Ну, наверное, они думали что-то вроде «наконец у малыша Бумбокса появился целый настоящий лучший друг в количестве одна (1) штука». Это Круз видел куда больше, потому что они жили в одном номере, и теперь его идея со свиданием не казалась Исааку такой уж и дурной.

И попытаться позвать на свидание… ну, можно было? В конце концов, самое худшее, что могло случиться…

— Бум? Почему не спишь?

Он чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, потому что не ожидал, что застанет кого-то на кухне и что этим кем-то будет Джош.

— О, — он подумал, что его растерянность вполне сойдет за сонливость. — Я захотел попить. Забыл взять воду себе в комнату.

— Да ты вообще сбежал после ужина. Я подумал… — Джош осекся. Кажется, появление Исаака тоже застало его врасплох.

_ Ну, здорово,  _ подумал Исаак, отследив в слабом освещении от фонаря на улице, что в руках у друга баночка с шербетом из холодильника. Снилло снова будет хныкать, что кто-то подъедает все их мороженое втихую.

— Я просто устал. Все в порядке. А ты? То есть… сейчас уже около часа. Обычно ты засиживаешься допоздна если играешь или стримишь, но ты давно не стримишь, —  _ ой, Бумбокс, замолчи, пожалуй, _ — так что… Что-то не так?

— Я не могу заснуть.

Это звучало как правда. Это и было скорее всего правдой. Исаак вздохнул. Наверное, слишком громко. А ведь он мог бы сейчас…

Нет, не мог бы сейчас. Он не будет пользоваться моментом, потому что это был херовый момент. Очень херовый момент.

— Ты не хочешь…

— Бум, — Джош хохотнул как-то слишком нервно, — я просто переутомился, наверное. Все нормально. Не о чем беспокоиться, чувак.

Джош протянул ему мороженое. Скорее всего, машинально. Не пытаясь откупиться, хотя заткнуть Исааку рот едой было гениальной идеей.

Проблема была в том, что из рук Эко он, наверное, и крысиный яд с удовольствием бы принял.

Шербет оказался дынным. И, ковыряясь в баночке, он вдруг подумал, что рот Джоша такой же на вкус сейчас от него, и его бросило в жар.

Исаак протянул шербет обратно, надеясь, что не видно, что у него немного дрожат руки. И что сердцебиение его тоже не слышно, потому что стук пульса, отдававший ему в барабанные перепонки, казался оглушительнее любых басов, барабанов, да чего угодно.

— Давай попробуем поспать, — сказал ему Джош.

— Ну, — удивительно, что голос у него не дрожал и вообще был обыденным таким, ух ты, Бум, вот это выдержка, — хорошая идея.

  
  


***

Следующие недели ничего не происходило.

О, нет, нет, мир вокруг Исаака оставался таким же сумасшедшим и наполненным событиями — атмосфера, к которой он привык еще в прошлом году.

Но время для него самого словно остановилось. Иногда Исаак думал, что момент для него с Джошем был упущен.

Он прислушивался к себе — что-то изменилось? Он все еще чувствовал…  _ это? _ Но тянущего чувства, которое проявлялось каждый раз раньше, когда они оставались с Джошем наедине, больше не было. Что вообще теперь с ним происходило? Исаак не особо отслеживал, но судя по спокойствию, которое было теперь с ним всегда, кажется да, он излечился.

Момент позвать Джоша на свидание, который должен был стать для Исаака решающим, был упущен навсегда, и ему от этого стало так спокойно, словно ситуация разрешилась сама по себе, без всякого его участия. Исаак ничего не сделал и, на удивление, хуже не стало.

А может, он просто смирился. Исаак пару раз мысленно возвращался к разговору с Крузом и вспоминая его «у него нет шансов», понимал, что шансов с самого начала не было и у него.

На коротких каникулах между первым и вторым стейджем они все так же играли вместе с Джошем, валялись возле бассейна, выбирались пару раз в город (и нет, это не было свиданием, так как с ними ездил кто-то из ребят), Джош приходил в его комнату, чтобы посмотреть вместе какой-нибудь фильм после ужина и каждый раз, когда голова Джоша оказывалась на его плече или Джош закидывал свои ноги ему на колени, он все ждал: вот сейчас точно у него перехватит дыхание или сердце начнет биться быстрее от его близости.

Но ничего не происходило.

«Я излечился», — подумал Исаак в очередной раз, когда Джош свалил его вместе с собой прямо в одежде в бассейн.

Пока Круз не написал ему, что он должен ему выпивку.

Это было сомнительное утверждение. Как ни напрягал Исаак свою память, он так и не смог вспомнить: когда он ему такое обещал. Ну или Круз считал, что он ему должен просто так, и это было даже хуже, если бы Исаак и правда торчал ему выпивку.

Круз скинул ему адрес и добавил: «Обычно мы сюда ходим с частью команды, так что тебе не придется выбирать место, потому что ты и не знаешь, где можно купить мне пива».

«Я думал купить тебе пиво в каком-нибудь угловом магазинчике по дороге в ваш шикарный парижский квартал».

«То есть, ты думаешь, что я бы позвал тебя к себе домой?»

«А вдруг я хочу с мамой твоей познакомиться?»

«Если ты будешь звать Дани моей мамой, чувак, он будет НЕ В ВОСТОРГЕ».

«Ха-ха», — написал ему в ответ Исаак.

«Только ты мог написать ха-ха, чувак».

«Потому что лол обычно пишешь ты, неудачник».

Круз, наверное, начал печатать ответ про то, кто тут бля неудачник, но тут к Исааку подошел Джош и потрепал по волосам. И это было так неожиданно, что чуть телефон не выронил из рук.

— Я тебя напугал?

— Ты слишком незаметен, чувак.

Исаак убрал телефон, решив, что ему неинтересно, что там пишет в ответ Круз. Джош хмыкнул, а потом развернул стул к себе и сел верхом, облокотившись на спинку.

— Если ты не замечаешь моего приближения, — сказал он ему, улыбаясь, — я все делаю верно.

Джош словно весь светился изнутри, и нельзя было сказать, что все эти дни до этого он выглядел печальным или убитым. Но после их матча, того матча, когда Исаак решил, что стоит, наверное, что-то уже сделать, хотя бы с попытками разобраться с тем, что же он чувствует, пару дней он бы считал его порядком подавленным. А потом снова все стало абсолютно нормально.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Ничего?

— Ничего? Ты просто… радостный?

— Радостный, пфф, — Джош закатил глаза, — я всегда радостный.

— Сегодня ты радостнее обычного.

— По мне заметно?

— Мне — да.

Джош посмотрел на него с подозрением, и Исаак понял, что сказал что-то совершенно не то, что не надо было говорить.

«Мне — да». Ну, звучит нормально, все в порядке?

К сожалению, он вспомнил их разговор в самом начале первого стейджа, и это сделало все только хуже.

«Мне кажется, что мне очень повезло с таким другом как ты, Бум».

«Точно, очень повезло», — подумал он тогда и подумал снова. Улыбка у Джоша была из тех, что называли солнечными.

Вот бы вечно греться в этом солнце, да?

— Берн сказал, что он заглянет к нам сегодня.

— Здорово, — Исаак даже сам заулыбался. Он даже не притворялся — он был бы рад очень увидеть Берна, но…

То, как улыбался Джош сейчас, заставило его горло неприятно сжаться. Исаак вдруг понял, что Джош никогда не будет так улыбаться из-за него, из-за Снилло или Поко, или кого угодно.

Да, в первую очередь — он сам никогда не будет причиной для таких улыбок Джоша.

И это почему-то заставило Исаака снова нырнуть в телефон, потому что выносить это все оказалось для него почему-то уж слишком тяжело.

— Они с ребятами из команды вроде будут в ближайшем квартале по каким-то своим этернеловским делам. И он спросил может ли он заглянуть к Хейесу и тот сказал, что будет очень рад, если Берн придет к нам на обед. Я не думаю, что это настолько критично — пускать остальных ребят в гости, мы же не тренируемся еще. Да и думаю, что все будут рады его видеть. Берн даже вроде Суна с собой приведет, чтобы Поко было с кем полягушачить.

— Это все здорово, но я должен Крузу пиво и меня не будет. Передашь Берну от меня привет?

— Ты должен Крузу пиво? — удивился Джош.

— Нет, разумеется, нет, но, наверное, ему просто хочется побухтеть на тысячу вещей, просто поныть, а я — единственный, кто не начнет его высмеивать в нашем дискорде старой Сборной сразу, как только мы разойдемся по домам. Да, Киб бы юморил по-доброму, но мне кажется, что Крузу нужно сейчас участие.

— Бум, ты такой отличный друг. Честное слово.

Исаак заставил себя в ответ ему улыбнуться, хотя чувствовал он себя теперь прескверно.

«И как так вышло? Я же думал, что все это закончилось».

А еще ты только что придумал линию поведения Крузу, хотя тот наверняка не планировал тебе ныть и ждать твоего участия, а просто решил выпить с кем-то знакомым. А у Киба нашлись важные дела, Фьюженса-то как и Киба вообще в бар не пустят, и у него остался один только ты, Бумбокс. Потому что его любимые дорогие корейцы точно не пойдут бухать — у них есть дела поважнее в попытках взобраться на ладдер повыше.

«Так что да. Отличный ты друг. Особенно когда сам набиваешь себе ценность».

— Обязательно передам. Думаю, Берн был бы рад и тебя увидеть. Но что поделать, — Джош вскинул руки, — чертов Круз не только фидер. Он еще и кайфолом.

Исаак снова улыбнулся, и в этот раз улыбка у него была полностью вымученной.

Ему было очень тошно от себя сейчас.

  
  


***

— Ты уверен, что тебе это настолько необходимо? — Круз с подозрением посмотрел на его лонг-айленд.

«Ну да», — подумал Исаак, — «он же просто гигантский».

И он даже не был уверен, что коктейль ему понравится, потому что Исаак выбирал не по вкусу, а по составу, так, чтобы пара-тройка коктейлей точно отшибла у него всякое желание страдать душевно наутро. Чтобы головная боль максимально его доебывала. Скримы начинаются послезавтра, а значит, он никого не подведет, кроме самого себя и начиная с послезавтра у него не будет вообще времени на то, чтобы мучиться от своей дурацкой совершенно тупой влю…

— Бум? Если ты будешь это пить весь вечер, то мне придется забрать тебя к себе, потому что я буду волноваться о том, как ты будешь добираться до дома. Да я блин уже за тебя волнуюсь.

— Да все окей. Просто пей свое пиво, — Исаак махнул рукой, а потом подумал, что прозвучало это как-то слишком грубо: — Мне надо было влюбиться в тебя. Ты просто чудо, знаешь ли, Харрисон. Такой понимающий и заботливый.

Круз застонал и прикрыл лицо ладонями.

— Прекрати меня буллить.

— Правдой не забуллишь.

— Я бы поспорил, — сказал ему на это Круз.

Разговор у них так и не клеился. Когда Исаак добрался до бара, то понял, что ему необходимо сегодня напиться. Не самое лучшее решение, но ему надо сделать что-то, что заставило бы мысли переключиться, и это был один из самых простых, действенных и максимально безопасных способов из всех, что Исааку пришли в голову по дороге в бар.

Круз выглядел тоже не ахти, и Исаак подумал, что, может, он был не настолько и не прав и ничего не выдумал: кажется, сегодня Крузу правда хотелось побыть с кем-то из старых друзей и подальше от своей команды.

Они обнялись, потом пытались поговорить о разном, Круз даже пытался шутить — тупо и не очень смешно, как у него обычно и выходило, но у Исаака было чувство, что мыслями Круз был где-то очень далеко.

Круз выглядел так, словно у него что-то случилось. А еще так, что Исаак понимал — откровенничать ни с ним, ни с кем-либо еще тот не собирался.

«Если бы все было настолько плохо в команде», — думал Исаак, пытаясь найти в барной карте что-то, что отключит ему мозги на несколько часов, но не отправит в алкогольное отравление, — «то мы бы знали. Круз не умеет такие вещи достаточно долго хранить в себе. Он бы рассказал… не Хейесу, точно. Но, может, Кибу или Кэмерону. Мне-то, понятное дело, он ничего говорить не стал из-за моей… проблемы».

Только Киб или Кэм точно выложили бы ему, потому что они иначе не умеют.

Он взял Крузу пиво и заказал коктейль себе в надежде, что не будет выглядеть слишком уж тупо. Бар после полудня практически пустовал, и сидели в нем в основном успешные бездельники из зданий неподалеку и группка китайских туристов, чьи разговоры они оба, к счастью, не понимали.

Исаака вдруг озарило.

— Ты меня специально сюда притащил, да?

Ну конечно. Круза даже ведь не удивило, что он решил ни с того ни с сего взять и напиться с ним, а не просто составить ему компанию.

Круз потер переносицу.

— Я предположил, что ты не станешь ничего предпринимать, ну, тогда. И что в итоге сегодня тебе будет пиздец как тяжело находиться в вашем тимхаусе, Бум.

— Почему ты… То есть ты решил,что я все еще… Черт, ну, Круз, что за херня? Я просто очень много думал из-за нашего разговора и решил, что это того не стоит и я все это выдумал.

— Бум, ты очень хуево врешь. Особенно сейчас.

Ну, на это ему было и правда нечего ответить, поэтому он сделал максимально большой глоток из стакана. И пришел к выводу, что после надо заказать еще два. А лучше три. И еще шоты сверху. Он может себе позволить. Он зарабатывает деньги. Исаак был готов сейчас сделать все что угодно, лишь бы не выходить завтра из своей комнаты вообще. Конечно, скорее всего после этого лекцию о вреде алкоголя ему прочитают все от Кристофера до Снилло, но черт возьми…

Иначе ему было не справиться. Он уже не справлялся.

— Поверь, я слишком хорошо знаю то, что ты чувствуешь. И даже если ты думал, что тебя попустило, то ревность, чувак — это не то, что проходит очень быстро.

К сожалению, Круз был прав. Спасибо хоть смотрел на него без всякого сочувствия, потому что этим чувством Исаак был уже сыт по горло.

Круз смотрел на него как человек, который слишком хорошо понимал, что Исаак сейчас чувствовал.

«Вот дерьмо», — подумал Исаак. — «Так ты тоже мне врал. Что это случилось со мной первым, а не с тобой…»

— Это мерзкое чувство, знаешь ли — понимать, что ты будешь всегда для человека номером два. Всегда. И никто в этом не виноват, потому что дерьмо случается, Бум.

— Очень воодушевляет, — ему было больше нечего ответить на это.

В этом-то и была вся проблема — Круз никак не мог ему помочь. И даже не потому, что не мог помочь себе.

Исааку никто помочь не мог. Он думал, что это была болезнь, и что она прошла. Так и было, вот только она дала ему осложнения.

Круз тяжело вздохнул и отодвинул так и не допитое пиво.

— Ладно, Бум. Пошли в кино. На максимально тупой фильм, на который в здравом уме мы просто не пошли бы никогда.

— Даже если бы нам приплатили?

— Ага. Думаю самое время забить себе мозги какой-нибудь отборной хуятиной, чтобы сил ни на что кроме возмущения «о боже мой как же тупо» не осталось. Ну а потом мы можем донапиться, если тебе все еще будет охота это сделать.

— Мне нравится этот план, — сказал Исаак. Он не был на самом деле уверен в том, что это действительно сработает для него лучше, чем алкоголь, но почему бы и нет?

Исаак ничего не терял — нечего было. От самоуважения у него ничего уже не осталось.

  
  


***

Впервые за очень долгое время ему не хотелось возвращаться в место, которое было ему вторым домой все эти месяцы. Поэтому чувствовал себя Исаак просто премерзко. Сначала он думал, что дело было в том, что ему и правда не следовало пить, но потом понял, что тошнит его совсем из-за другого.

После бара они пошли в кино, и им крупно повезло — они наткнулись на какую-то подборку старых ужасов с фестиваля "After Dark". И Круз оказался прав — ничто так не отвлекало от душевных страданий, как тупизна происходившего на киноэкране. Может, все происходившее казалось бы более продуманным и лучше прописанным, если они бы смотрели фильм с самого начала, но они купили билеты на фильм, который уже шел минут двадцать как. В зале было не так много народа, но им пришлось перебраться на самый дальний ряд, потому что в какой-то момент одна из двух пожилых дам, сидевших на ряду впереди, принялась шикать на Круза и просить их быть потише. С точки зрения Исаака просить быть потише в зале, где крутили фильм, в котором кишки выдирали через нос, было как минимум странно, но они все равно пересели, чтобы никто не мешал им заниматься тем, что у них получалось сейчас лучше всего: придумывать максимально тупые шуточки и комментарии к фильму прямо на ходу. Билетеру было относительно все равно, что они пересели, хотя он очень внимательно смотрел за ними со своего места в середине узкого коридорчика, но убедившись, что ни трахаться, ни принимать наркотики они с Крузом не собираются, очень быстро потерял к ним интерес.

После они посмотрели еще один фильм, и он был намного интереснее, даже комментировать не хотелось. Сюжет про умершую девушку, которая решилась защищать слепого мальчика, был, конечно, бредовым, но Круз говорил, что надо смотреть до конца, там явно было что-то нечисто, так что Исаак ему поверил.

Им пришлось уйти не досмотрев, потому что их вызвонил Киб.

— Мы можем дочитать концовку в Вики…

— Ну нет, — возмутился Исаак, перебив Круза, — мы можем встретиться и посмотреть его на нетфликсе. Он вообще есть на нетфликсе?

— Всегда можно скачать с торрентов, Бум.

— Мы больше не в Англии, дружище. Знаешь, я читал, что тебя тут могут за это посадить.

— Мы в Америке, и здесь тебя могут посадить за все что угодно. В теории. Ты думаешь, почему Киб такой домосед?

— Иди на хуй, Харрисон, — сказал на это Киб, подходя к ним. — Если бы у тебя был такой же хороший тимхаус как у нас, с корги и бассейном, ты бы тоже никуда не захотел выходить. Но у вас офис и апартаменты, поэтому ты шатаешься с хрен пойми кем.

— Знакомься — Бумбокс. Помнишь, он был с нами в Сборной?

— Нет, не помню, — сказал Киб.

— Идите на хер оба, — сказал Исаак совершенно беззлобно, и они рассмеялись уже втроем. Потом Круз выругался и полез в карман джинс за телефоном.

— О, Бум, Поко написал мне уже три раза с вопросом не со мной ли ты и все ли у тебя в порядке, и я думаю, что если бы мы не вышли из кино, то он бы позвонил. Дружище, ты выключил телефон?

— Он разрядился, — соврал Исаак. Он был благодарен тому, что Круз взял на себя переписку с Поко.

— Что случилось? Ты сбежал из дома? — спросил Киб.

— Да, вам в Чардже не нужен еще один саппорт? — ответил за него Круз. — Но серьезно, Исаак, ты не хочешь уехать? Если ты поедешь сейчас, то успеешь наверное к концу ужина.

— А если ты никуда не поедешь, то сможешь съесть пиццу с нами, — сказал Киб.

— Пиццу? Серьезно? — Круз фыркнул, — Тут в двух кварталах хороший корейский…

— Нет, нет, нет, никакой корейской еды. Хорошая большая сицилийская пицца. С экстра сыром.

— Какое бы решение ты не принял — ты ничего не теряешь, — сказал ему заговорческим тоном Круз.

— Конечно же теряешь, — сказал Киб, — мою охуенную компанию.

— Окей, я тогда должен сказать это. Бум, беги домой.

— Я остаюсь, — сказал Исаак.

— Правильно, когда ты еще поешь сицилийскую пиццу?

— В любой другой день? — Исаак пожал плечами, и Киб посмотрел на него уничижающе.

— Мне что, и убер тебе придется вызывать, потому что зарядку ты забыл? — спросил у него Круз, и Исаак подумал, что с одной стороны это очень здорово напоминало ему их общую команду, потому что эта манера Круза как капитана впрягаться за всех сокомадников никуда не делась, а с другой стороны…

С другой стороны, он вдруг понял, что охуенно рад тому, что к ним пришел Киб.

С Крузом было здорово, потому что он ни черта не походил на Эко. Они были разными, и с Крузом было просто не думать про Джоша, не думать, что было бы если на его месте был бы Джош. И Исаак бы ничего не испортил, если бы решился…

Решился на что?

Во рту у него пересохло, горло неприятно стянуло. Киб посматривал на него с подозрением, но ничего не сказал. И Исаак улыбнулся ему в ответ, потому что поесть пиццы было действительно отличной идеей. Тем более, была еще одна причина задержаться в городе с ребятами: Исаак не был уверен в том, что Берн бы не остался на ужин. А видеть сияющего от его присутствия рядом Джоша… Да черт, он был слишком трезв для этого.

***

  
  


В убере он почти заснул.

В одном все же было огромное преимущество сегодняшнего вечера — Исаак вернулся действительно поздно и, может, завтра его и ждал легкий нагоняй от Поко, но с другой стороны, тренировки еще не начались, и Исаак все же был с друзьями. С ним бы ничего не случилось.

Из машины Исаак выбрался с тяжелой головой и стойким ощущением, что если он не доберется до комнаты как можно быстрее, то вырубится прямо на газоне перед их тимхаусом. Вообще это было даже неплохо, но просыпаться от поливальной машины не очень будет, хотя…

— Бум?

Исаак замер чуть ли не с поднятой для следующего шага ногой. До входной двери было всего ничего, но голос Джоша его парализовал. Какой отличный хак, прямо как от Сомбры, прямо почувствуй себя Солдатом, даром, что пикаешь его в совсем безвыходной ситуации в ладдере… в котором ты вообще теперь больше не играешь примерно никогда.

Попытаться развеселить себя не вышло. Скинуть собственное напряжение — тем более.

Пока Исаак сидел в забегаловке с Кибом и Крузом и ел очень острую горячую пиццу под сожаления Круза о том, что лучше бы они все же пошли есть корейское барбекю, там хотя бы знаешь, что острота — это острота, и никто не пытается ей скрыть ничего вроде несвежих продуктов, и болтал с ними о всякой ерунде, смеясь над не очень смешными шутками Круза и показушно обижаясь на подъебы Киба, Исаак снова поймал себя на мысли, что эти его так называемые чувства к Джошу рассеялись, ушли на стовторой план, покинули кадр. Когда он сонно пялился в мелькавшие огни за стеклами убера, то пришел к выводу, что все, что так сильно взъебало его этим утром скорее всего связано просто с уязвленным чувством… собственничества? Ну да, ревность — ничего общего с какой-то другой, серьезной ревностью, он просто не хотел делиться с Берном Джошем, потому что, в конце концов, это Берн сам выбрал, кто его теперь новые друзья.

Берна не было с Джошем в те моменты, когда ему нужна была помощь, даже молчаливой компанией, он никогда не пытался его развеселить или поддержать своим присутствием.

А Исаак всегда был рядом. Всегда.

В целом, Исаак искренне пытался все это время как следует разозлиться на Джорджа, но у него так и не вышло. Даже когда держал в уме, что ему до черта обидно за Джоша (даже не потому что Исаак знал, а потому что он, черт возьми, был Джошу лучшим другом), который наверняка из кожи вон лез, а Берн снова его не замечал, потому что…

Мысли начали путаться, потому что Исаака начало мутить. Он отнял щеку от холодного стекла и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что тошнота отступит. А потом чуть не задремал, конечно же.

А вот теперь он стоял посреди дорожки, ведущий к их дому, словно застигнутый врасплох звуками сигнализации грабитель, и не знал, что ему делать.

Бежать было поздно. Да и некуда было.

— Что ты делаешь на… не в доме?

Притворяться пьянее, чем он есть, у Исаака вышло куда лучше, чем он сам от себя ждал.

Меньше всего (больше всего) ему хотелось услышать в ответ, что Джош его ждал, поэтому Джош не стал его разочаровывать:

— Дома душно, — сказал он и Исаак выдавил из себя слабую надтреснутую улыбку, — и я один хотел побыть… А ты поздно. Чувак, ты в порядке?

— О, в полном, — Исаак махнул рукой, чуть покачнулся, надеясь, что маскировка ему удалась, — мы пошли в бар с Крузом, а потом пришел Киб. Ну, знаешь, как бывает.

Джош, разумеется, не знал. Откуда ему про такое знать? Если вспомнить, что все это время он тусовался только с командой. И даже жил между сезонами вместе с Нептуно.

Ему даже показалось, что рот Джоша болезненно дернулся в этот момент, но Джош стоял в тенях и откуда Исааку было видеть что с его лицом?

— Здорово, — сказал Джош, и что-то в его голосе заставило Исаака шагнуть к нему ближе, в темноту.

— Как все было? Ты передал привет от меня, да?

— Ага, — сказал Джош, — жаль, тебя тут самого не было, Исаак, вот честное слово.

Он сморгнул, потому что Джош редко его звал по имени. Пару раз бывало даже «Исаак Чарльз», но это было как с мамой, когда Исаак косячил по-крупному на скримах, но случалось очень редко.

Кажется, без него тут все было не очень хорошо.

Смешно, да? Круз попытался быть тебе хорошим другом и у него получилось, а ты даже не попытался, потому что решил, что стоит воспользоваться случаем и сбежать. Так подбешивался на Берна, что он забивал на все попытки Джоша после своего ухода наладить хоть какое-то подобие прошлых дружеских отношений, а теперь заставил его пройти через все это еще раз, уже в реале.

Какой ты молодец, Бум.

У него нет шансов, вспомнил он уставший голос Круза и был согласен. У Джоша не было шансов с самого начала — маленькие убийцы из Фэйзов продолжали цепляться друг за друга даже будучи на разных концах города.

Исааку сделалось от себя тошно и хотелось извиниться. А потом Джош коснулся пальцами его запястья и тут же отдернул. Он стоял перед ним весь подобранный, слишком прямой, словно в любой момент мог рассыпаться как от щелчка Таноса, Исааку захотелось его обнять, но он подумал, что теперь-то на это у него нет никакого морального права.

— Пошли домой. Ты пьян, завтра голова будет…

— А ты очень грустный.

— Правда? — Джош хохотнул. — Ну, тогда мы стоим друг друга, но в следующий раз, если ты захочешь напиться как следует, тебе придется пойти со мной в клуб. Потому что вы, бриты, не умеете пить.

— Я пил коктейли, — буркнул Исаак. Все как обычно — неловкие моменты скрадывались тупейшими шутками. Это как поиск фрагов. Фраг найден и все, гг.

— Коктейли? Ты что, гей? Текила, Бум.

Он рассмеялся своей шутке и уткнулся ему лбом в плечо — горячее и влажное дыхание оседало на коже даже через рукав свитшота, и Исаак не выдержал, положил ладонь на стриженый затылок Джоша. Волосы кололись под ладонью. У Исаака снова словно кольцо сжалось вокруг гортани, но он нашел в себе силы сказать:

— Чувак, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

— В этом вся проблема, Бум. Ты всегда знаешь, — Джош посмотрел на него снизу вверх, — что я чувствую.

Да, в этом действительно была вся проблема. И теперь-то точно второго шанса не будет. Проебаться он тоже не сможет и испоганить тоже ничего — потому что, как сказал ему Джош, он был пьян. Это срабатывало в фильмах, все взрослые скидывали на это состояние все свои косяки — и мелкие, и вселенского масштаба, творили черт знает что, но Исаак не хотел причинить никому сейчас никакого вреда.

Кроме самого себя.

Он обхватил лицо Джоша ладонями и поцеловал его в губы. Поцеловал, надеясь, что тот ему если и двинет, то не сразу. И, может, не даст коленом по яйцам — потому что ну, это блядь больно, а боль Исаак переносил с трудом. И вначале Джош ничего не делал — замер в его руках, позволяя себя целовать, и Исаак целовал его так, как даже не думал, что может — потому что ему было страшно, потому что он не хотел, чтобы Джош чувствовал его страх, потому что ему просто хотелось, чтобы Джошу стало хотя бы на несколько десятков секунд хорошо. А потом Джош убрал его руки и оборвал поцелуй. Честно — лучше бы он его ударил, потому что Исаак знал: Джош сейчас что-то скажет, и сказанное ему не понравится.

«Лучше врежь мне», — подумал он, почти оглохший от шума своей крови, прилившей к голове, — «пожалуйста, врежь мне, Джош».

— Спасибо, — голос у Джоша звучал слишком механически, ниже, чем обычно, — это то, что было мне нужно сейчас.

— Но не от меня, — непроизвольно вырвалось у Исаака.

— Ты идиот?

Исаак не успел ответить на это утвердительно, потому что Джош потянул его за руку, потянул, чтобы поцеловать уже сам. И это вышло у него куда лучше, чем у Исаака — уверенности в самом себе у Джоша было куда больше, и это было охуительно. Джош притянул его к себе за пояс, его ладони жгли кожу бедер даже сквозь два слоя ткани, свитшота и форменных фьюженовских спортивок Исаака, и ему пришлось вцепиться в плечи Джоша только потому что он снова почувствовал себя Солдатом, взломанным Сомброй, но это было уже не такое поганое чувство, как на дорожке у дома. Это было охуенное чувство, потому что ладони Джоша на его теле, его язык у него во рту — все это было не частью фантазии или лихорадочного горячего сна, а реальностью.

В какой-то момент Исаак успел позабыть, что они стоят напротив окон кухни, и, что вполне вероятно, Крис и Нептуно едят там мороженое или попкорн и в охуении наблюдают за происходящим. Может, они даже позвали Хейеса, чтобы тот пояснил им какого черта они тут оба делают… и… твою мать…

Это было настолько похоже на правду, что Исаак забубнил Джошу в рот, отпихивая его от себя.

— …кно…эко.

Они оба обернулись к кухонным окнам одновременно, но там не горел свет, и вроде никого не было. Исаак просто опустился на колени, потому что понял, что не может стоять, что еще чуть-чуть и он ебнется на лужайку, может, даже потеряет сознание как какая-нибудь викторианская дева из романов его матушки. Или как долбоеб.

«Да, точно. Я — долбоеб», — подумал он, а потом Джош опустился рядом и обнял его. Его подбородок прижался к плечу Исаака, горячий шепот обжег щеку, когда Джош срывающимся голосом сказал:

— И только попробуй за это блядь извиняться потом, чувак.

— Джош? — голос Хейеса прозвучал слишком громко, слишком близко, но они-то убрались от дорожки уже далеко — и что, они все это время целовались? Пока тащились к задворкам их тимауса? Вау? — и значит их он не видел, — Чарльз?

«Дерьмо», — подумал Исаак, — «дерьмище».

— Мы сейчас. Все хорошо. Мы сейчас придем! Бум блевал в кусты… Я же не мог ему позволить… — Джош охнул, когда Исаак ущипнул его в бессилии за бок, — на газон.

— В кусты? Вам там точно не нужна…

— Пицца была дерьмовая, я окей, — голос у него звучал громко, но слабо, как у того, кому было не очень.

Ему действительно было не очень, даже крепкие объятия Джоша не помогали. Особенно они не помогали.

— Пицца, — сказал на это Хейес так, что Исаак понял — завтра его ждет очень серьезный, разговор. А потом входная дверь захлопнулась многозначительно громко, давая понять, что тренер дает им возможность разобраться со своими проблемами самим, но испытывать его терпение все же сильно не стоит.

— Он меня на Элка теперь заменит? — спросил Исаак шепотом, потому что он не знал, что теперь вообще говорить, что теперь, черт возьми спрашивать у Джоша. Мир не перевернулся, не стал каким-то другим, но лучше Исаак себя от этого не чувствовал.

— Я видел как Фраги тренирует Анну, — совершенно серьезно сказал на это Джош, и Исаак снова ущипнул его за бок. В этот раз Джош не охнул, лишь рассмеялся, а потом поднялся с травы сам и помог встать Исааку.

— Теперь точно, — сказал он ему, — нам надо идти в дом.

— Все еще могу проблеваться для поддержания алиби.

— Тебе так плохо?

— Нет, я просто… Это все…

— Забей, — сказал ему на это Джош, — все хорошо, Бум.

Он погладил его по щеке, потом мягко коснулся его подбородка, провел большим пальцем по губам с непритворной нежностью, и Исаак подумал, что все происходящее слишком уж далеко находится от понятия «все хорошо».

«Все хуево», — подумал он, когда они вышли к крыльцу их тимхауса. — «Я в полном дерьме».


	2. mental boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C Рождеством!  
> Внезапно несколько дней назад я обнаружила что на самом деле дописала вторую главу еще летом :"D Неловко вышло!  
> Публичная бета открыта, приятного чтения

Он благополучно проспал все свои будильники, сбросил их поочередно, даже не открывая глаза, и когда проснулся, то время было уже давно за полдень. Голова у Исаака трещала так, словно он вчера выпил не полтора несчастных коктейля, а половину бара, в котором они сидели с Крузом.

Морщась, он приоткрыл глаза, уставился в потолок, вспоминая вчерашний день. Во рту отдавало кислятиной и Исаак с обреченностью подумал, что вот-вот его начнет мутить.

Обошлось.

Он все еще отказывался как-то смиряться со всем, что произошло после того, как таксист высадил его возле их тимхауса, потому что слабо представлял: а что теперь-то дальше? И меньше всего Исааку хотелось впадать в рефлексию прямо в постели, потому что тогда он рисковал не выбраться из нее до самого вечера.

_А что,_ подумал Исаак, вспомнив, что его вероятно ожидает разговор с Хейесом, _проспать весь день выглядит отличной идеей._

Он очень хорошо знал Джоша, чтобы прийти в итоге к выводу, что тот разговаривать с ним о случившемся не будет, и если честно, то сейчас Исаак не понимал: хорошо это или плохо.  
 _Надо все прояснить,_ решил он, а потом подумал: а что прояснять-то? Ну, они поцеловались. Два раза. И…

От злости на себя захотелось побиться головой о стену.

Ты просто снова струсил. Ты просто не знаешь, что тебе делать дальше. Ты настолько приготовился к отказу, что видимо не можешь просто принять тот факт, что Джошу ты правда…

_Я ему не нравлюсь,_ подумал Исаак, рывком поднимая себя с кровати, _не нравлюсь вот так, мы просто друзья и… Черт это правда ничего не значит._

Душ, завтрак, потом практика — пусть скримы начинаются с завтрашнего дня, но для Исаака загнать себя в рутину всегда было лучшим способом избавить свой мозг от лишних загонов. Ну или проспать остаток дня тоже, но что-то ему подсказывало, что с этим у него сегодня будут проблемы.  
Хейес вероятно хотел его крови. Ну, как крови. Или нет? Черт, он плохо помнил интонацию тренера вчера вечером, а вот все остальное — _Джоша_ — зато помнил слишком хорошо.

И думать о чем-то, кроме Джоша у него тоже не так чтобы выходило. Он пытался думать о будущих играх, о том, как там дома, старался вспомнить в какие игры планировал поиграть в ближайшее время и не стоит ли обновить вишлист в Стиме. Мысли текли ленивым потоком, но каждая заканчивалась тем, что он снова и снова вспоминал прикосновения Джоша.

Кажется что это был лучший поцелуй в его жизни и каким же дураком он чувствовал себя сейчас.

Недочистив зубы, Исаак отвернул холодную воду на полную и сунул голову прямо под бьющую в раковину струю. От холода тут же заныло в висках, свело челюсти, но легче ему не стало.

Кажется теперь теперь это воспоминание будет преследовать его ближайшие несколько дней, что не очень здорово, с другой стороны, может попробовать думать о чем-то отвратительном? О волосах в милкшейке? Сбитом еноте, чьи внутренности размазало по трассе? «Тюрьме Бригитты»?

Ладно, еще может сделать контрастный душ. Или вообще почти холодный душ. А еще лучше — действительно холодный душ, встать под него и замерзнуть как пассажиры с «Титаника».

Такой невероятной тупой стыдной хуйни с ним не случалось наверное со школы и Исаак обессиленно прижался лбом к стене, пытаясь сосредоточиться на почти холодных струйках воды, стекающих по его телу.

На Джоша до сегодняшнего утра ему дрочить не приходилось и он искренне надеялся, что такое с ним происходит в первый и последний раз.

Потому что если его будет кидать в такие крайности когда начнутся игры…  
Ну что гг вп го некст.

Исааку нужны были его концентрация, твердый АИМ и желательно не дрожащие и не потеющие руки. И со всем этим у него теперь явно будут проблемы, потому что Джош будет постоянно рядом.

Словно до вчерашнего вечера они жили на разных континентах. Словно ему не приходилось засыпать у Джоша на плече, когда они с ребятами смотрели фильмы.

***

— Воу, ты выглядишь дерьмово, — сказал ему Элк.

— Я себя так же чувствую, — сказал ему Исаак, — спасибо.

К завтраку, даже позднегеймерскому он опоздал и никакого желания греть себе что-то в микроволновке у него не было. Так что Исаак, под сочувствующим взглядом Элка, полез за хлопьями.

— Эй, я оставил тебе твою порцию.

Исаак приложил все силы на то, чтобы высыпать теперь хлопья в тарелку, а не стол.

Джош выглядел как обычно. То есть, очень хорошо. Сияюще. Улыбался во все тридцать два зуба.

_Как и всегда,_ напомнил себе Исаак, э _то со вчерашним никак не связано._

— И конечно же, — сказал Джош, — тебе лень греть себе еду.

— Извини, — буркнул Исаак, не особо понимая, что он должен на это говорить. Раньше он бы отшутился как-нибудь тупо, но Джоша это привело в восторг и они оба смеялись как полные придурки, а потом он отдал Джошу половину своей порции, потому что не особо хотел есть.

А сейчас он вдруг начал чувствовать себя невыносимо скованным, словно все, что вчера было просто…усложнило.

Он сконфуженно уставился на хлопья в тарелке. Есть он не хотел особо. Пересыпать их обратно в коробку…бля это глупо.

Кажется, он пробормотал это себе под нос, потому что Элк посмотрел на него удивленно.

— Ничего, я погрею. Тебе принести аспирина? Выглядишь так, словно тебя еще мигренит.

_Мигренит_ , повторил про себя Исаак, а потом отодвинул тарелку с хлопьями. Элк даже не пытался с ними разговаривать. Он вроде как закопался в своей телефон, но у Исаака возникло ощущение, что…

Нет. Хватит. Не параной. То есть, никто из вас не любитель потрепаться с утра пораньше. Особенно если вспомнить, что вы тут все геймеры, а геймеры в свои выходные просыпаются часам к двум после полудня и вообще…

Заканчивать мысли совершенно не хотелось.

Джош поставил перед ним его порцию плотного омлета с овощами и мелтсы. Сделал ему кофе. Взял свою чашку.

— Поешь со мной? — спросил у него Исаак, потому что раньше бы он тоже спросил.

— Спасибо, — Джош просиял снова. Он вообще улыбался сегодня даже чаще обычного, не то, чтобы Исаак прямо вел учет его улыбкам.

Исаак думал, что как обычно Джош сядет рядом с ним и внутренне напрягся, но тот сел напротив него, утащил треугольник мелтса с его тарелки. Сендвич у него начал разваливаться в пальцах и Исаак со скорбным вздохом пододвинул тарелку так, чтобы если мелтсу и была уготована судьба выпасть из хватки Джоша, то приземляться ему пришлось бы не на столешницу.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал им Элк, прежде чем выйти с кухни, и они откликнулись на это своим «Спасибо» почти одновременно — Джош при этом пытался дожевать откушенный кусок сэндвича.

Лучше бы конечно Элку было остаться, но Исааку казалось, что тот просто чувствует себя неуютно в их компании: не смотря на все попытки вести себя как обычно по ним было понятно, что они явно хотят поговорить о чем-то только между собой.

Поэтому Элку лучше и было остаться — Исааку уже не нравилось, куда мог пойти этот их с Джошем разговор и он хотел, чтобы его вообще не было, но…

— Слушай, Бум.

— Если про то, что было вчера, то я даже не знаю, есть ли какой-то…

— Я хотел извиниться, — сказал Джош, обрывая его, а потом облизал машинально пальцы от масла. Если вспомнить, что их на сцене отделяли обычно друг от друга Садо и Поко, то играть вместе даже выйдет, потому что тут даже не обязательно смотреть на то, что там Джош делает, как улыбается, все-такое, можно просто прямо смотреть перед собой, в экран монитора.

Потому что это вот облизывание… Это был бесчестный прием — Исаак тут же ощутил как расфокусировалось его внимание.

_Охуенно_ , обессиленно подумал он.

— Ой, за что?

Джош пристально посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, пытаясь видимо понять, что стоит за этим его «ой».

Ничего, кроме удивления, чувак.

— Я то есть… — попытался пояснить Исаак, — не понимаю, почему ты хочешь извиняться.

— Я мог повести себя как-то не так. Ты был ну не очень трезвый, — _началось, ну что ты будешь теперь делать, Исаак Чарльз?_ — и я не должен был пользоваться этим? То есть…

— Я хотел этого, — сказал Исаак — тут не надо было быть законченным идиотом, чтобы понять, куда ведет свою светлую мысль Джош, — И если честно, то мне очень понравилось.

Джош вздохнул. Потер переносицу. Исаак чувствовал, как сильнее приливает жар к щекам.

— Мне тоже. И в этом проблема. То есть, ты, наверное, единственный ну…немного знаешь о том, что я чувствую. И ты сам сказал, что ты очень хорошо знаешь, как это — быть на моем месте. И я думал, что в принципе это все…охуенно. Мне понравилось целовать тебя, Бум, но, — Джош тряхнул головой, а потом запустил пальцы в волосы, ероша их, — Мне надо разобраться во всем этом. Будь на твоем месте кто-то еще, я, наверное, не особо задумывался. Но ты — мой друг. Мой лучший друг здесь и тут даже дело не в том, что нам вместе еще играть, а в том, что я просто не хочу причинять тебе боль. Понимаешь? Потому что мне кажется, что я невольно могу использовать тебя. как замену? Ну знаешь, как клин клином вышибают. Так говорят. Так вот, я не хочу так поступать с тобой, Исаак.

— А ну, — перебил его аккуратно Исаак, — все нормально. Ты сам сказал, что тебе это было нужно. Ну…я же…саппорт?

— Бум.

— Все нормально. Ты будешь еще? Мне кажется, что ты не мою порцию мне оставил, ты явно кого-то обобрал.

— Да, спасибо, — сказал Джош, забирая еще одну половину мелтса, — Я просто надеюсь, что не сделал только хуже. Ну, знаешь, я просто с утра думал…

— Все хорошо, — ровно сказал на это Исаак. Ему хотелось потрепать его по плечу или погладить по руке, но больше всего конечно хотелось как-то отмотать все время назад. Джош не хотел никого грузить своими проблемами, он всегда все держал в себе, только улыбался шире, пытаясь компенсировать свою закрытость дружелюбием и…

Исаак закашлялся, постучал себя по груди, пытаясь справиться с куском сендвича, который решил ошибиться горлом.

— Все нормально, Джош.

— Это…здорово? — он снова спрашивал и от неуверенности в его голосе Исаак почувствовал себя очень странно. То есть, ему было сейчас чертовски жаль их обоих, но легче от этого никому же не было, так? То есть, если бы он сказал Джошу про то, что чувствовал все эти месяцы, то это все равно ничего не решило бы.

Джош для себя все решил.

Джош еще решил все и для него, потому что Исаак был его другом и он не хотел причинять ему боль.

— Здорово, — сказал Исаак, — ты не хочешь поиграть сейчас…ну или попозже?

Он знал, что в ранкеды с ним Джош сейчас не пойдет, так что вполне был готов к отказу. И хотел, чтобы Джош отказался. Ему хотелось побыть одному, но так чтобы…

Так чтобы Джош не чувствовал себя виноватым, так? Ему и так не сладко, а тут еще ты со своими дурацкими чувствами, Бум.

Это все же реальная жизнь. И один единственный поцелуй, ну ладно пусть даже два поцелуя, не перечеркнут чувства к другому человеку, так?

Он постарался не так сильно скрести вилкой по дну тарелки, отщепляя кусочек омлета один за другим.

— В Мортал Комбат? — предположил вдруг Джош, — Только учти, что у тебя нет против меня шансов.

Исаак почти беззаботно улыбнулся в ответ.

Джош был прав — шансов против него у Исаака не было. Но только не в Мортал Комбат.

— О, — сказал он, принимаясь наконец за омлет, — мы еще посмотрим. Ты будешь умолять меня перестать нажимать кнопки для комбо.

***

«Я могу приехать?»

«Ты хочешь или тебе надо?»

Исаак сморгнул, а потом написал в ответ:

«Спасибо, теперь я чувствую себя полным дерьмом»

«Да все ок. Ты не должен. Я понял, что что-то случилось, после того, как Хейес позвонил мне и прочитал лекцию на тему того, чтобы я перестал заниматься с тобой саботажем»

«Воу, — написал в ответ Исаак, потом подумал и написал: ВОУ.»

«Да, звучит так себе. И мне не понравилось. Хейес думает, что я тебя споил. То есть, что у тебя там вообще происходит, дружище?».

Исаак откинулся спиной на стену и закрыл глаза ладонью.Вообще здравый смысл подсказывал ему остаться в тимхаузе и занять себя чем-то до самого вечера, но он просто физически не мог себя заставить это сделать. Игра с Джошем прошла лучше, чем он мог предположить: они шутили и подкалывали друг друга, а потом на их игру пришел посмотреть Садо и — честно слово — Исаак за это испытал к нему прилив самой нежной благодарности.

Он словно раздвоился: один Исаак хохмил с Джошем как ни в чем не бывало и ему было абсолютно нормально — все было улажено, вчерашнее оказалось забыто: _смотри мы как и раньше просто друзья, лучшие друзья и все просто чудесно,_ пока второй Исаак внутри него был абсолютно и безнадежно…мертв.

С сидящим за их спинами Садо было намного проще притворятся, что все у него отлично.  
В действительности же ему хотелось заснуть и проснуться в тот день, когда вся эта ситуация закончит быть настолько нелепо ужасной.

То есть, никогда.

Они проиграли два часа до обеда, а после обеда Исаак улизнул в свою комнату, потому что его социальная батарейка была на исходе. И в своей комнате он понял, что не может оставаться в доме. Своя комната всегда давала Исааку возможность перевести дух, но теперь ему хотелось в ней лезть на стены. Ему было тошно от самого себя, но еще — самое пугающее — Исаак чувствовал подступление паники. И это было крайне погано.

Он брякнулся на кровать, уставился в потолок и попытался пересчитать несуществующие на нем трещины. Как раньше его это не успокаивало.

Ты можешь выйти, найти Джоша, отвести его…ну не знаю, куда-то подальше, чтобы вас никто не видел, а потом попросить ему дать шанс. Не тебе, нет, вообще вашей этой ситуации. Ну то есть, попробовать вам побыть больше, чем друзьями. Сказать, что тебе даже окей побыть заменой, ну, тебе же не станет больнее от этого, чем сейчас есть?

Исаак заморгал. Потом растер лицо ладонями, пытаясь выгнать этот уничижающий мысленный голос из своей головы.

Было ли ему больно?

Исаак не понимал. Ему было просто погано.

В другой день он бы пошел поболтать с Кристофером или Фраги. Или Хейесом. Просто поболтать ни о чем. Но сейчас у него не было сил притворяться, что с ним все в порядке, просто он сонный или медленно перелез в свою обычную бумбоковскую стадию гибернации.

Поэтому он написал Крузу.

А сейчас сидел и пытался справиться с очередным приступом вины перед ним.

«В общем тут случилось кое-что»

«Мне у тебя напрямую спросить или эвфемизмом?»

Исаак завис на несколько секунд, пытаясь осмыслить, про что это он, а потом его глаза широко распахнулись от возмущения.

«Круз, блядь, нет»

«Я просто не помню что за что какая база отвечает? Ну, я могу футбольными терминами»

«Нет, — быстро написал в ответ Исаак, — нет. Никаких терминов, баз, прочей херни. Ничего не было»

«Но что случилось?»

«Я не знаю как это написать. Я, кажется, идиот»

В ответ Круз сбросил ему фото клоуна.

«Да, именно так я сейчас и выгляжу», написал в ответ Исаак.

Кажется, что ему немного полегчало. Собственные мысли отодвинулись немного, словно облако в его голове рассеялось.

«Приезжай. Только мобильник заряди»

«Вы там такие бедные, что у вас разеток нет?»

«Ха-ха, блядь. Нет, просто ты забудешь зарядить мобильник, потому что весь разговор просидишь в него уткнувшись и он у тебя снова разрядится в ноль. Я слишком тебя хорошо знаю».

С этим Исааку было очень сложно спорить. Что же, он надеялся, что знаний Крузу хватит и ему не придется пересказывать ему все в подробностях.

Потому что к разговору на кухне ему возвращаться не хотелось совсем. И тем более, пытаться его пересказать.

***

— Мам, пап, это — Бумбокс.

— Я могу теперь говорить: не ори на мать, на скримах? — спросил Хип.

— Нет, — сказал Круз, — потому что я имел в виду Грэя.

— Я слишком молод и красив, чтобы быть твоей матерью.

— Ты вообще не можешь быть его матерью по ряду причин.

— Дани, — сказал Хип, — Круз тупо пошутил.

— Тупо? — переспросил Круз. Исааку был слишком хорошо знаком этот дружелюбный тон, которым Круз обычно прикрывал свое раздражение. Обычно Мики и Кристофер начинали после этого подкалывать его только сильнее.

— Не быкуй на отца, — невозмутимо сказал на это Хип.

— Ты первый это начал, надо сказать, — громко сказал Грэй со своего места.

Они явно собирались играть в дуо с Хипом. Круз раздраженно уставился на Исаака. Мол, спаси меня, Исаак Чарльз.

— Ум-м-м, — сказал Исаак, — привет, ребята. Да, это Круз тупо шутит. Как и всегда. Я уже привык. Вы, наверное, тоже.

— Ты вообще шутить не умеешь, — огрызнулся Круз.

— Я компенсирую отсутствие юмора своим внутриигровым скиллом.

— Скилл у тебя кстати отличный, — сказал ему Хип, широко улыбаясь, — я — большой фан.

— Хип, заканчивай к нему цепляться.

— Что? У Бумбокса правда отличный скилл. И сам он вполне отличный.

— Спасибо? — сказал Исаак. Он не так, чтобы вообще знал Хипа, но кажется Хип был крайне веселым парнем. И излишне дружелюбным.

— Хип, может ты прекратишь?

— Круз, я даже не начинал, — сказал тот, ныряя в наушники, — Бумбокс, ты не хочешь как-нибудь поиграть вместе?

Грэй фыркнул, явно пытаясь справиться со смешком.

— Да, — пожал плечами Исаак, — почему нет?

— Вау, ты что не завязал? Ты думал скипнуть сезон.

— Ну, откалиброваться же не так сложно, — пожал плечами Исаак в ответ. У Круза было уже какое-то нечитаемое выражение лица и поэтому Исааку показалось, что он делает явно что-то не то. С другой стороны, он понятия не имел какие тут у Круза отношения с сокомандниками — по словам Харрисона все они были просто мегаотличными ребятами. А значит ничего такого ужасного он не делает. К тому же, он тоже был сам по себе мегаотличный парень.

— Ты чего-то сейчас явно не в себе, — затем сказал он намного тише, так что их бы наверное услышал только здоровяк Дани, если бы снял наушники. Круз поморщился на это, а потом тронул его за локоть. Мол, идем.

— Мы кстати пойдем чуть попозже ужинать, — сказал Грэй, — вы пойдете с нами? Говорю сразу, что никакого корейского барбекю.

— И если ты скажешь, что я с вами тогда не пойду, то мы на тебя обидимся, — прибавил Дани.

— Да, Дани не шутит. Мы тебя на тебя обидимся и выгоним из команды, — кажется Хипу и правда нравилось бесить Круза. Другое дело, что Исаак, наблюдая за их взаимоподдевками пришел к выводу, что Крузу все это нравилось, хоть он и старался скрыть это за ширмой раздражения.

— Метишь на мое место, да, Хип?

— Зачем мне, когда у нас есть Дани? Он и шотколлить может.

— Я устрашающе играю на Мерси.

— Дани, вот в этом я не сомневаюсь. Ладно, напишите мне, когда будете выходить. Ты пойдешь с нами? — спросил Круз у Исаака и тот немного замешкался. Он думал, что немного поговорит с Крузом, точнее вывалит на него все вот это вот, это займет всего пару часов и он сможет…

— Бумбокс!

_О черт, о нет,_ подумал Исаак, потому что хуже, конечно могло быть, но куда же, черт возьми. Берн зашел в офис вместе с вторым парижским мейнтанком — к своему стыду Исаак просто не мог вспомнить, как его зовут. И они оба выглядели чертовски счастливыми, как…ну не друзья, но хорошие приятели. То есть они вон даже смеялись. И улыбка у Берна при виде Исаака никуда не пропала. Сделалась только шире.

Правда они теперь стояли друг против друга, явно не особо понимая, что им дальше делать. Кажется Джордж почувствовал, что у Исаака на него зуб.

Да нет, ты чего. Он просто не ожидал тебя увидеть.

Будь тут Джош, то он бы сам его уже крепко обнимал, хлопал по спине и говорил, как соскучился, так? А Джордж, наверное, даже спросил, почему тот блин не стримит и вообще не зовет его играть вместе и…

От их общей социальной неловкости Исааку стало, конечно, максимально тошно, поэтому Исаак все же шагнул и обнял Джорджа. Ну как несколькими днями на стейдже.

Удивительно, но Берн обнял очень крепко его в ответ.

Исаак понял, что злиться у него на Джорджа не получается. Ну, то есть, он же не виноват, что все так хуево складывается, то есть, он даже не знает, что происходит вокруг него. Не потому что слеп, понятное дело. А скажем так: у Берна сейчас — другие обстоятельства.

Словно ты не знаешь, как тяжело это, думать о ком-то кроме… Да и не особо хочется.

— Жаль, что тебя вчера не было, — сказал ему Берн, когда они разомкнули свои неловкие объятия. В его голосе звучало искреннее сожаление.

— Да, мне тоже, но, кажется, Круз просто не знал, что вы заедете к нам.

— Ну, вообще, я тоже, но Поко нас позвал и почему нет.

Исаак нахмурился, потому что ему казалось, что события происходили немного иначе.

— Ну типа…приезжай просто так? Когда захочешь. Мы тебе всегда рады.

Это звучало как-то сухо и официозно. Когда Исаак пытался быть вежливо дружелюбным, то со стороны всегда казалось, что он с трудом сдерживает ярость.

— Это — взаимно. Ну то есть, я буду чертовски рад тебя видеть. Круз…тоже?

— Да, спасибо за уточнение, Шэдоу. Особенно то, что ты вроде как не уверен, что я буду рад его видеть. Вроде как я вообще не ебу, что это за чел стоит вот рядом с тобой. Это саппорт твоей бывшей команды? Вроде, его как там… Бумбокс?

— Ух, пошли, покажешь мне, чем ты еще тут занимаешься в свободное время, кроме как собачишься со всеми, Харрисон.

— Он с нами и не в свободное время собачится, — крикнул им вслед Дани.

— Вообще он просто злится, что все вторую неделю игнорируют его корейские барбекю. Думаю, в этом все дело. Тем не менее, — Грэй сделал благословляющий жест, а ля Папа Римский, — хорошо проведите время.

Остальные уже не смогли сдержать своего смеха, но по тому, как Круз тоже улыбнулся, когда они выходили из командного офиса, Исаак понял, что того наконец попустило.

***

С крыши открывался потрясающий вид на район вокруг этернеловского офиса. Зелени почти не было, но ровные и строгие линии зданий и спокойная синь неба над крышами создавали атмосферу простора и покоя. Вот их командный дом тонул в зелени и ,казалось, был спрятан от чужих любопытных взглядов. Так и их команда всегда в Лиге казались сами по себе, укрытые от всего мира. _Ну да, Фили против всех,_ вспомнилось ему и Исаак грустно улыбнулся.

— Эй, Бум, Бум, давай, возвращайся сюда, где бы ты там ни был, — Круз пощелкал пальцами у него над ухом, — Земля Бума вызывает. Прием.

— Тут просто…здорово. Вид такой.

— Ага, когда дождь идет — так вообще. Но только если ты не мокнешь под ним до трусов. Так что стряслось?

— А у те…

— Ну вообще, — Круз достаточно раздраженно плюхнулся на один из стоявших на крыше шезлонгов, — Мы тут не обо мне собрались разговаривать.

По его тону и потемневшему взгляду стало ясно, что расспрашивать себя о своих делах Исааку он не даст и это того даже не задело. Это со стороны казалось, что Круз — открытый и готовый дружить со всем миром. Если узнать его поближе, то вскоре начинаешь понимать, сколько всего на самом деле Круз оставляет при себе.

— Мы решили, что нам лучше быть друзьями, — сказал Исаак и подумал, что звучит это нормально. Абсолютно. Ничего такого прямо критичного. Потому что это ну…обычная ситуация.

Только вот после того, как он сказал это вслух, ему только еще поганее сделалось.

— Но вы… Минутку. Так, чего, — Круз потер раздраженно переносицу, — Но вы и так… Или уже нет?

— Ну мы поцеловались, а потом Джош сказал, что это достаточно нечестно и… В общем, он не хочет вышибать клин клином, поэтому мы решили остаться друзьями.

— Он решил.

— Да.

— Господи, блядь, — Круз со стоном закрыл лицо ладонями и откинулся на шезлонге назад, — чувак, я не могу поверить, что разговариваю с тобой об этом, что это вообще происходит на самом деле. Ну просто… просто, я честно думал, что тебя — попустит, а в итоге ситуация вышла еще запутаннее и дерьмовее, чем казалась на первый взгляд.

— А ты точно не хочешь…- предпринял снова попытку разговорить его Исаак, но Круз гневно его оборвал:

— Нет, даже не пытайся. У меня все абсолютно нормально. Есть кое-какие трения, но это фигня и со временем пройдет.

— Трения, — протянул Исаак и Круз легонько пнул его в ногу.

— Перестань стоять тут с таким свиноебским видом, потому что это у тебя тут нерешаемые проблемы, а не у меня.

На самом деле, с этим бы Исаак поспорил.

— Ты все еще можешь позвать его на свидание. То есть, слушай, это звучит абсурдно, но мне кажется, что Эко просто ну… Я его не так, чтобы хорошо знаю — только по твоим рассказам, но мне кажется все дело в том, что Эко просто боится облажаться с тобой, потому что ну у него не так много друзей, а вдруг он что-то не так сделает и это причинит тебе боль и он такой: о нет, я — говнюк, Бумбокс теперь не будет никогда меня хилить, гг вп мой титул МВП в этом сезо…

— Круз, — оборвал его Исаак, чувствуя, как у него начинает гореть лицо — нет, он понимал, что Круз хотел развеселить его и сделать как лучше, но ощущение было такое, словно в него вселился дух Киба.

— Ну, я бы так и думал. Ну то есть, если бы был на его месте.

— Ты его совсем не знаешь.

— Ну тогда вот тебе мое самое горячее предположение этого дня — он так боится налажать и сделать все не так только потому что боится потерять тебя, Исаак. Но это может быть и от того, что у него вообще не так чтобы дохуя близких друзей… А не потому, что он просто боится тебя лишиться. Именно тебя.

— Это звучит жутковато.

Круз пожал плечами.

— Если бы я был на месте Эко, то я поступил бы так же, — сказал он, — Потому что меня бы, наверное, испугало на его месте, если бы я обнаружил, что у моего лучшего друга на меня виды и если я все сфакаплю я его потеряю раз и навсегда.

— Мне не надо было его целовать, да? — спросил Исаак. Вот теперь он начинал действительно чувствовать себя идиотом.

— Слушай, — Круз снова потер лицо ладонями, — я вот что скажу. Все это слишком сложно и многогранно и вообще — это реальная жизнь, поэтому мы никогда не узнаем: правильно ты поступил или нет, Бум. Потому что никто из нас не знает — а что там было в голове у Эко в этот момент и что было после. Ты все еще можешь попытаться что-то сделать, как-то показать ему, что он вашу дружбу не просрет даже если ничего у вас не выйдет.

— Я просто впервые оказываюсь в такой ситуации. Знаешь, раньше было проще как-то.

— Да, раньше ты не пытался засосать Шарика и не спрашивал у меня советов. Соглашу…ай!

— Круз с деланной обидой потер лодыжку, по которой его несильно пнул Исаак, — Чувак, когда ты в кого-то вкрашиваешься — это заметно и хорошо, что только мне.

— Ты себя переоцениваешь немного, Харрисон.

— Может быть, — пожал плечами тот, — но тебе стало хоть немного легче? Хотя, я по сути тебе не особо помог.

— Может мне вообще никто не поможет. Может мне с этим самим надо как-то разобраться, — сказал на это Исаак.

Круз в ответ промолчал. Конечно, хотелось бы что-то услышать от него в ответ. Что-то вроде: «конечно ты все разрулишь» или «давай, Исаак, дерзай, Эко уже сто раз передумал и у тебя все выйдет», но складывая теперь то, что сказал ему Джош с утра с тем, что сказал Круз сейчас про то, что Джош просто боится его потерять, Исаак понял, что кажется Круз просто и правда не знает как ему помочь.

Потому что все упиралось в Джоша.

Джош принял решение за них обоих и он не передумает. Потому что это — Джош.

Внезапно идея протусоваться с командой Круза до самого вечера показалась Исааку весьма привлекательной.

— Грэй обещал написать нам, когда они пойдет ужинать?

— Черт, я думал, что хоть ты пойдешь со мной ужинать коре…

— Нет, — обрубил его Исаак, — я с тобой никуда не пойду. Мы не в Корее и ты не можешь меня заставить.

— Ты не только бисексуальная катастрофа, Бумбокс. Ты еще и гнусный предатель.

— Вау, это звучит так круто, что я поставлю это себе куда-нибудь. В профиль твиттера, например.

— Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, то решил, что ты сейчас серьезно, Бумбокс, — Круз попытался резко вылезти из шезлонга, но легко у него сделать это не вышло. Он вздохнул, повторил попытку, но уже медленнее, а потом хлопнул Исаака по плечу:

— Пошли, ужин ждет.


	3. Пласебо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В общем, это были очень нелегкие месяцы по очень многим (личным) причинам. Я, конечно, не ушла в Валорант, как 3/4 моих любимых игроков, зато почти ушла в Лигу Легенд, потому что мне надо было переключиться хотя бы временно с ОВЛ.  
> Но я не забыла про этот текст и другие свои плотбанни, которые придумывала в начале третьего сезона ОВЛ и я надеюсь, что скоро смогу писать по ОВЛ как и раньше.
> 
> Приятного чтения! (надеюсь с вами все впорядке и вы бережете себя в этот отстойный период пандемии)

***

\- У нас же с тобой никогда не было проблем, так, Исаак?

\- Вроде бы? - ответил он вопросом на вопрос Кристофера, потому что в голову Исаака закрались теперь подозрения: может с ним раньше были проблемы, а он просто не знал.

Кристофер тяжело вздохнул. Он попросил Исаака задержаться после скрима, и со стороны могло показаться, что дело касается сборной. Кристофер так и сказал: “давай за сборную поговорим” - и получил максимально недоуменный взгляд от Хейеса. С другой стороны, почему нет? Все любили чемпионат мира, даже новые правила не так чтобы сильно отбили желание в нем участвовать, хотя для ребят за пределами первой десятки все было грустно.

Но теперь стало ясно, что все это лишь предлог. Кристофер выглядел очень серьезно, как помощник директора, который собирался отчитать нерадивого ученика за разрисовывание стен граффити в неположенных местах.

Хуже всего было то, что сам Исаак не мог никак вспомнить, что он натворил.

\- Ну вот и да, у нас с тобой никогда проблем не было. Ты - спокойный командный игрок, - Кристофер замялся. Исаак поежился под своей толстовкой, пытаясь понять - стоит ли ему сейчас пытаться раскрутить Кристофера или тот, так и не справившись со странным смущением, махнет рукой и скажет, мол, извини, дружище, поговорим в другой раз.

\- Кристофер? Ты про что?

\- Я про тебя с Джошем, - очень серьезно сказал тот в ответ, сверля Исаака взглядом.

_ В каком смысле про меня с Джошем? _

Он чуть не спросил это вслух, потому что вспомнил все свои разговоры с Крузом, но они с Харрисоном знали друг друга не один год, тот был его капитаном...

_ А он - ассистент тренера твоей команды и был в сборной и знает тебя тоже не так, чтобы плохо. _

Но это не значит, что это все - очевидно, было очевидно, потому что больше всего, с того самого момента, как Исаак понял, что, кажется, у него все это совсем не дружески выходит с Джошем, он боялся случайно спалить себя, поэтому, пытаясь разобраться в себе (все же Крузу он написал именно от отчаяния, потому что совсем запутался) Исаак старался вести себя как обычно.

Теперь, после всего, что было, все это казалось таким тупым. Да уж и Исаак казался себе тоже максимально тупым.

И вот, Кристофер решил поговорить про все это. Под конец второго стейджа. Понятно, почему ему сейчас слова нелегко даются.

Исааку очень захотелось сказать: не парься, Крис, все нормально, это все как-то само прошло, это никак не повлияет на команду.

\- Слушай, я неловко чувствую себя каждый раз, когда пытаюсь вести подобные разговоры, но вы считай не разлей вода были весь первый год. И я понимаю, что вы оба интроверты и вам как бы проще...

\- Крис, - тихо сказал Исаак, совершенно сбитый с толку. Кажется до него дошло о чем собирается тот с ним говорить и лучше бы он, конечно, пытался завести разговор о нелепом краше Исаака.

\- Вы все друг от друга уже устали, ничего удивительного с этой метой, потому что, кажется, от нее только две команды во всей лиге кайфуют. Но Эко скорее… Я не знаю даже, какое сравнение тут подобрать… В общем, он совсем стал в себе замыкаться и я не знаю, что там между вами произошло, но не мог бы ты как-то попробовать...

\- Помириться с ним? - закончил за него Исаак и Кристофер с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Да, - взмахнул он рукой, - именно.

\- Но я не могу с ним помириться.

\- Почему? - во взгляде Кристофера отразилась паника.

\- Мы и не ссорились. Мы просто... - Исаак запнулся, - ну, мы дружим как раньше.

_ Чот сомневаюсь, _ говорил всем видом Кристофер.

\- Просто понимаешь, Альберто - негативная сила, слишком негативная, а ты - позитивная...

_ Ой ли, _ подумал про себя Исаак.

\- И мне кажется, что Джош слишком уж тильтует. Он не подает вида, так как знает, что это отразиться на командном духе. А тут еще Альберто. Знаешь, он просто взрослый чувак, а еще Джош с ним слишком близок, а от тебя он отдалился, и негативизм Альберто тоже влияет и на него, и на командный дух. Хейес считает - и это его право - что неудачи наоборот сплачивают людей, - Кристофер пожал плечами, потом потер лицо ладонью, - В общем, все это влияет на командный настрой.

\- С ним у нас и так уже проблемы. Ты просто не хотел это вслух говорить. Неудачи всех расстраивают, - Исаак пожал плечами, - но эта мета не может длиться вечность.

\- Ты ее обожаешь же.

\- Я мейню Зена. Если бы меня с ДПС пересадили на Зарю или Бригитту, я тоже был бы через год не в восторге от игры на них. Знаешь, есть момент, когда ты можешь перескочить на своего старого мейна, но в Гоатс, против хорошей команды, это может быть фатально.

\- Тебе все равно стоит поговорить с ним. Ни мне, ни Хейесу он не откроется. Но вы же друзья, особенно, если, как ты говорил, вы не ссорились. Слушай, - Кристофер вроде как даже успокоился внешне, - я знаю, как это бывает, когда люди начинают отдаляться друг от друга. Такое бывает. И если никакого конфликта у вас не было…

\- А Альберто? Ты мог бы и с ним поговорить. Если он тоже имеет такое большое влияние.

\- Я говорил же. Он такой негативный фактор, он не всегда подбирает слова, он более взрослый, взрослее вас всех, ну кроме Джоны уж точно. Ему тяжело быть тактичным старшим братом, вот он и… Но это не то, что нужно Джошу. Хейес бы сказал, что я - драматизирую, но, как мне кажется, Эко тот самый гвоздь, вытащи который из стены, и все. Дом развалится. Можно было бы сказать ЙОЛО и махнуть рукой, если бы это был уже конец сезона, но у нас впереди два стейджа…

\- Каникулы. Все съездят домой и успокоятся. Все просто нервничают из-за давления. Такое же бывает. Такое и раньше было. Просто не все из нас не читают реддит там или Инвен, - Исаак как можно естественнее пожал плечами, - Альберто уж точно. Вот это и действует ребятам на нервы.

Взгляд у Кристофера сделался просто умоляющим и Исаак подумал, что не поговорить с Джошем у него уж тем более не выйдет. Хейес кажется смотрел на проблему их командной игры по-другому, он думал, что упорство и несгибаемость дадут свои результаты. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Исааку казалось, что их тренер очень сильно заблуждается.

Может, конечно, каникулы им чуток помогут. Может быть. Но он вот никуда не поедет, да и Джош…

У него засосало под ложечкой.

_ Черт возьми, _ подумал Исаак, удачно как все сложилось.

_ Да, причем во всех смыслах, ты только посмотри! _

\- Хорошо, я поговорю, но мне кажется, - сказал Исаак, вставая, - что ты просто перегибаешь палку.

\- Ты не представляешь, как я на это надеюсь, - ответил ему Кристофер.

  
  


\- Это ты наябедничал?

Поко уставился на него с недоумением, явно пытаясь понять, что Исаак имеет в виду. Он начинал обрастать снова и выглядел как и всегда, когда его заставали врасплох: как сурикат, застывший на горке своей домашней норы, готовый чуть что пуститься в бегство.

\- Я специально выбрал это сложное слово, чтобы ты испытал хотя бы часть замешательства, которое испытал я, разговаривая с Кристофером.

\- Спасибо, Бумбокс, очень клево.

Поко указал на стул рядом. Кроме них двоих в зале никого не было. Обычно рядом где-то вертелся Садо, но Исаак выждал специально момент, чтобы Гаэль был совершенно один.

Если Нептуно был большим ворчливым братом, то с Поко все было строго наоборот. Поко был слишком дружелюбным слишком большим братом. Поко, кажется, был единственным человеком, с которым ладил Карпе.

Теперь.

А ну да,  _ теперь _ .

После разговора Исаак пошел на кухню, чтобы перехватить парочку сендвичей, которые им еще в обед приготовила и оставила шеф Хейди на перекус. На кухне почти никого не было. Ну то есть, там торчал Садо. Это почти что никто, потому что Садо в последнее время мало обращал на них внимание за пределами скримов и матчей. У Исаака складывалось ощущение, что Садо подсознательно чувствует, что все его винят за плохую игру. Хотя никому (ну, может только Альберто), такое и в голову не приходило. Даже Фраги, который типа вроде оказался на скамейке запасных из-за него продолжал с ним очень тепло общаться. Хотя… Фраги, черт, он вообще с кем-то мог конфликтовать? Он был слишком взрослым, умным и добрым мужиком для этого, а еще, ну, игра в Ворлд оф Варкрафт тоже сказывалась. Там тебя могли посадить тоже на замену, если твой класс не попадал под нужную механику или был хреново сбалансирован.

К тому же, все знали, что сел Фраги на скамейку не из-за Садо по большей части.

И вообще, Исаак с самого начала нормально относился к Садо, вот и придя на кухню ему тепло улыбнулся. Садо даже не проигнорировал, а кивнул в ответ и снова нырнул в телефон. Карпе ушел гулять с друзьями, и Исаак подумал, что, конечно, удивительно - в командном доме они практически не отлипают друг от друга, но если Карпе идет тусить со своим сквадом “эло гардинов”, то Садо никогда с собой не берет.

Ну да, дорожит своей репутацией.

Если бы Кристофер заглянул к нему в голову в тот момент, когда Исаак мрачно жевал сендвич с пастрами, то он, наверное, забрал бы свои слова о том, что он - позитивная сила в команде.

Зато за перекусом, проанализировав их разговор, Исаак пришел к выводу, что единственный человек, который мог в здравом уме прийти к Кристоферу и попросить его поговорить, был Поко. Поко был отличным парнем, но видимо решил, что от него Исаак отмахнется, а вот от Кристофера… Как-никак, представитель власти в команде.

\- Мне не особо нравится что происходит, но я думаю, что все просто устали, - сказал Поко, - всем нужны каникулы.

Исаак кивнул. Отчасти он был с этим согласен.

\- Я делаю, что могу, но вы вот двое... Думаете, что это не заметно.

\- Не заметно, что? - переспросил Исаак.

\- Это как мем. Два парня в джакузи сидят на расстоянии метра друг от друга, потому что не геи.

\- Там было полметра, - Исаак понял, что снова начинает нервничать, - Слушай, я не в восторге от этих разговоров, Поко. Это все просто не очень здорово, я к тому что ну мы играем же, мы...

\- Между вами расстояние сейчас не полметра, а пара десятков миль. Или сотня. Да, скорее, сотня. И ты выглядишь очень несчастным.

\- Ты тоже, - парировал Исаак.

\- Мы все, чего уж, - вздохнул Поко.

\- Это - очень странный разговор, Поко.

\- Вообще, если ты не заметил, то и тебя, и меня все считают странными ребятами, и уже достаточно долго. То есть, это вероятно обычный для нас разговор.

\- Нет, - сказал Исаак. Его как кольнуло. Он вдруг подумал, что можно все ему рассказать. Ну, не прямо все, но сделать это даже не прямо, но получить в итоге совет от Поко, потому что Гаэль всегда был единственным человеком в команде, к которому можно было прийти казалось с самой бредовой ситуацией и не получить ни капли осуждения в ответ.

Нет, стоп. Не такая уж и хорошая это идея.

\- Я в общем думаю, что может я что-то сказал или сделал не то. Ну, ты знаешь, я постоянно сарказмирую, и если Джоша настолько все происходящее нервирует, может он просто…

\- Я не думаю, - Поко пожал плечами, - то есть, я думаю, что если бы ты начал нести обидную хрень, то Джош бы попросил тебя заткнуться и никогда такое больше говорить ему, и ты бы его послушал. Я не знаю, что тут между вами происходило, но вы остаетесь на каникулы одни, так что…

\- Так что? - переспросил он Поко.

\- Я не знаю, может тебя это испугает, Бумбокс, но мне кажется, что если бы кто-то из вас был девчонкой, то этой стены между вами не было.

\- Вау, - сказал Исаак и подумал:  _ пиздец, как, то есть, пиздец, что, Поко, типа, _ \- ну то есть, ты… Слушай, это - бред.

\- Я тоже так думал, а потом ко мне приходит Элк и говорит…

\- Элк? - переспросил Исаак.

\- Знаешь, если двум людям что-то кажется, может это им и не кажется, - Поко прокашлялся, - я не хотел ставить тебя в неудобное положение, Исаак Чарльз. Я даже не уверен, что тебе кто-то может нравится в принципе. Потому что ты кажешься мне слишком далеким от всевозможных отношений.

\- Это потому что я - дзеномейн?

\- Нет, это, ну, - Поко сделал неопределенный жест рукой, - Элк говорит мне: мне кажется, что Джошу нравится Исаак, надо с этим что-то сделать, потому что Исааку вообще никто не нравится, а Джош так загонит себя…

\- Почему мне никто не нравится? - перебил его Исаак. Он даже не панику испытывал, он испытывал такую бурную смесь чувств, что ему хотелось проломить собой стену, убежать из их тим-хауса и больше никогда тут не появляться.

\- Ну…

  
  
  


“Ты в курсе что я - асексуал?”

“Чувак, кем бы ты ни был, мое отношение к тебе не изменится. Хотя если ты и дальше будешь избегать наши походы в КББ, то я вероятно добавлю тебя в чс”

“Спасибо, Харрисон, я это очень ценю”

“Что у тебя там происходит?”

Исаак с напряжением уставился в экран телефона. Он попытался мысленно переложить все, о чем он разговаривал весь день с разными людьми, в текст, а потом понял, что даже все его красноречие не способно передать Крузу тот беспорядок, в который превратилась теперь его вроде бы размеренная жизнь флекс саппорта не самой плохой команды Овервотч Лиги.

“Все под контролем”, написал он и убрал телефон в карман спортивок.

Сложнее всего было не прибежать в комнату Элка с вопросом какого хрена тот все это проворачивает. Не так сложно, конечно, как попытаться доказать Поко, что Элк - не прав, что все совершенно не так, что тут скорее всего дело в том, что у них с Джошем проблемы действительно из-за его тупых шуток (тут надо учитывать то, что они оба росли в разных странах,  _ ну, Поко, ты сам знаешь как это бывает, просто блин, серьезно, ты думаешь, что Джошу может нравиться в этом здании кто-то кроме него самого? что, я что не так что-то сказал? _ ), что, может быть, он правда сказал что-то не очень приятное на скриме, Джоша же задевают такие вещи, когда, ну…

В общем, Исаак обрушил на Поко такой панический монолог, что тот махнул рукой и сдался. Кажется самым главным доводом был пункт, что Джошу никто не нравится кроме него самого и это нормально, то есть, он без пяти минут мвп, а еще его правда волнует только игра их команды, так что, скорее всего, если бы в их дома был еще один Эко, то они точно бы начали встречаться, потому что у них КУЧА сейчас общих интересов, например, Тюрьма Бригитты и фидящий Садо.

Может именно то, что Бумбокс был таким спокойным, чтобы вокруг не происходило, заставляло Джоша держаться от него подальше. Потому что Джошу казалось, что ему, Исааку, все равно, что происходит с Фьюжен.

\- Бумбокс!

Исаак вздохнул и высунул голову из окошка их домика на дереве. Если Элк решил поделиться своими соображениями с Садо и послал его тоже с ним поговорить, то это уже будет перебором.

\- Да?

\- Ты не хочешь поиграть в МК11? - спросил его Садо и Исаак подумал, что ему, конечно, очень не хочется возвращаться в дом, пока там все не заснули, но Карпе кажется не вернулся и, наверное, Садо правда чувствует себя одиноко в день, когда все разбрелись кто играть, кто гулять, а он оказался всеми забыт, и если Исаак ведет себя с ним как в первом сезоне, то он точно его не ненавидит и может даже снизойти и составить ему компанию.

\- Конечно, хочу, - сказал Исаак, решив, что если он будет играть с Садо, то к нему точно никто не полезет, - Я сейчас.

Ему очень хотелось, чтобы этот день остался как можно быстрее позади.

***

Больше они с Поко, конечно, не возвращались к этому нелепому разговору, хотя у Исаака иногда мелькала мысль, что может стоит, черт возьми, всерьез поговорить с Элком. Элк действовал, разумеется, из лучших побуждений, даже не догадываясь, насколько близки были его догадки к реальному положению дел, но легче для Исаака это ничего не делало. Пару раз он пытался представить: что было бы, если Элк попытался зайти с другой стороны и ему становилось не по себе. Джош бы еще больше закрылся. Не только от него, но и вообще ото всех.

Итак было видно, что их положение в Лиге Джош сейчас выносит с трудом. Где-то там, впереди, маячило избавление от Гоатс, но для них второй стейдж уже был, считай, окончен. Может и хорошо, что плейоффы пролетали мимо них, но Исаак понимал, как это в принципе подрывает дух остальных ребят. Он сам считал, что неудачи - это, конечно, не прикольно, но тут ничего не поделаешь. Ты встаешь, отряхиваешься и двигаешь себе дальше. Только вот Карпе и Эко привыкли быть лучшими, а Нептуно все больше и больше выходил из себя. Оставались еще они с Поко и Садо, но, как уже понял Исаак - Садо предпочитал никак не отсвечивать, а Поко был слишком бесконфликтным. Фьюжен Уни отправлялись в Корею, а стало быть из всех ДПС у них и правда оставались всего лишь Эко и Карпе, и это…

Было в общем-то хреново.

Карпе не то чтобы токсичил, но он мелкими намеками, вполне понятными окружающим, давал понять, что Джош его не так чтобы и устраивает в плане дуо на стейдже, но так как деваться ему некуда, то так уж и быть - поиграет с ним в одной команде. Они, конечно, все еще отлично общались на виду, и Джош всегда старался уйти максимально от любых конфликтов, если не мог их предотвратить, но их отношения с Карпе в мгновение ока разладились, и Исаак понимал, что поправить тут сможет что-то только полная смерть Гоатсов.

Да, Карпе не токсичил, но в какой-то момент его и так скудное общение с Джошем за пределами матчей и скримов сошло на нет. Карпе все больше предпочитал возиться со своими корейскими приятелями, и пару раз Исаак думал, что, может, стоит спросить у Кристофера мнение по этому поводу, но он себя каждый раз останавливал.

Не стоит раскачивать худую лодку, да еще перед надвигающимся штормом.

В этом году их игра все не клеилась, но может все дело было в увязшей в зубах мете, может каникулы пошли бы всем на пользу, а там и Папа Джефф что-то придумает с балансом. Было понятно, что никакие нерфы Бригитты ничего уже не поправят. Тут требовались ну уж совсем жесткие меры.

\- Было бы у нас чемпионов на штук так сорок больше, то баны бы помогли. Банишь в начале матча пять героев и - хоп! - Нептуно взмахнул рукой и Поко посмотрел на него с сомнением.

\- Я не думаю, что это решение проблемы.

\- Вообще, это - отличное решение проблемы, но с тем, что есть сейчас… - Фраги пожал плечами, - Какой-то абсурд.

\- Я и говорил, что чемпионов должно быть побольше.

\- Это мечта игроков в Аркады, - сказал Элк, - банишь себе всех танков. Или всех саппортов. И гоняешь в шесть ДПС.

Нептуно посмотрел на него с сомнением.

\- Это не так, - сказал он, - работает. Банится по герою из категории. Не два, не три, не все - а по одному.

\- Тогда Бригитта бы не вылезала из пожизненных банов… - Элк щелкнул пальцами, - Черт, это же гениально! Вот он, лучший способ победить Гоатс.

Карпе пробубнил себе что-то под нос, а потом потер переносицу. Его очки лежали в кармашке его поло, вроде он пытался сейчас начать носить линзы, но по тому, как он все пытался ненароком потереть глаза, но каждый раз как обрубал это действие, было ясно, что ему от линз все еще дискомфортно.

Их игра в монополию этим вечером и так чертовски затянулась.

Послезавтра ребята разъезжались. В доме из игроков оставались только он, Джош и Нептуно, и в другое время Исаак бы только этому порадовался. В прошлом году они отлично провели короткие каникулы вместе (кажется, тогда он потихоньку и начал влюбляться в Джоша), а сейчас у него при мысли о том, что они будут торчать каждый в своем углу, как и во время этого стейджа, обмениваясь только общими фразами, неприятно начинало холодеть в животе.

Здорово понимать, насколько же ты все сам взял и испортил, почему ты вообще не остановился тогда, почему черт возьми…

Ребята снова начали спорить о том, как они видели каждый баланс игры, забыв про монополию, и вид у Карпе с каждой секундой становился все кислее. Исаак решил, что лучше уступить свое место в игре вылетевшему Снилло, потому что ему вдруг захотелось вернуться к себе в комнату - компания сокомандников не отвлекала его от тяжелых мыслей, а даже наоборот, только углубляла их.

Снилло любил монополию. А еще любил отыгрываться, так что тут просто сам Бог велел отдать ему всю свою недвижимость и банкноты. Обстоятельства вот как взяли и весьма удачно сложились.

\- Снилло за меня доиграет.

\- Эй, - возмутился Элк, - так нечестно.

\- У меня голова болеть начала, - соврал Исаак. Вранье было такое себе, судя по тому, как на него посмотрел Элк. Но Исаак посмотрел на него мстительно в ответ, мол, что, скажешь, что я вру? 

\- Я за него доиграю, - Снилло аж засветился, - Выпей аспирин, Бум, и спасибо! Я не заставлю тебя краснеть. Кстати, Поко, готовься отправляться в долговую яму.

Поко сделал нарочито испуганное лицо и даже руки трагично заломил, и все засмеялись. Кроме Карпе.

Исаак бросил на него осторожный взгляд и подумал, что может стоит посоветовать ему не мучать себя и снять линзы? Кажется, что это у него голова болела. Но сочувствие могло его обидеть.

Карпе ненавидел, когда к нему относились со снисхождением, как он считал.

Поэтому Исаак вышел из гостиной, надеясь, что скоро Карпе вылетит и его мучения закончатся.

  
  


Мама попросила его остаться в Лос-Анджелесе. Мол, ты все свою жизнь и так провел дома. Почему бы тебе не остаться с ребятами ? Когда ты еще посмотришь город?

Она ему это написала как бы между делом, но в каждом слове сквозил укор, черт, да он ясно слышал, как мама его выговаривала.

Конечно, она как и раньше заглядывала сильно вперед. В следующем году они уже будут в Филадельфии, когда ему правда удасться побывать где-то в Лос-Анджелесе за пределами привычных для их компании местечек.

Не все.

Вы там будете не все.

Тебя может не быть. Или Джоша. Или вообще будет совершенно новая команда.

Такер был отличным чуваком и очень тепло с ними общался, и вообще казался своим в доску, но Исаак помнил, что дружба и эффективное управление редко идут рука об руку.

***

Стука в дверь он вначале не услышал. Исаак все пытался отыскать тот фильм, который они так с Крузом и не досмотрели, но то, что он не помнил названия, а мог только примерно описать сюжет, оказывается, не сильно помогало поискам. Каждый раз, когда он собирался найти его и досмотреть что-то происходило: Поко срочно требовался противник в Джаст Дэнс (Исааку приходилось играть в Джаст Дэнс, чтобы сокомандники отстали от него со своими попытками загнать его в спортзал, мол, у меня уже была физическая активность сегодня, ребят, я пас), или у Элка возникала гениальная идея быстро напечь противень печенек как у шефа Хейди и ему требовалась срочная помощь, потому что ему не хотелось тратить на подготовку целый час своего времени. В общем, его постоянно что-то отвлекало, но в этот раз Исаак решил, что найдет фильм заранее и посмотрит его в первый день каникул.

Начинать каникулы с хоррора, конечно, так себе идея.

_ Зато иронично, _ подумал Исаак, безрезультатно щелкая по ссылкам,  _ потому что вся наша игровая жизнь теперь один сплошной ужастик. _

Стук повторился, и в этот раз он его услышал. Время было уже почти около полуночи, но может это ребятам что-то понадобилось. Или Поко хотел убедиться, что все с Исааком в порядке: кажется француз и правда поверил, что у него болит голова.

\- Да?

\- Бум, я могу зайти?

Исаак уставился в экран ноутбука перед собой. В этом году он не планировал стримить, поэтому прихватил свой старый ноут, который в принципе тянул бы не особо старые игры, реши он во что-то переиграть. В этом году у них у всех вообще не задалось со стримами.

Кроме Поко и Карпе.

\- Да?

\- Если ты там спать собрался, - сказал Джош, - то извини и это не срочно, это вполне ждет до завтра.

\- Не собрался. Заходи.

Джош появился на пороге его комнаты, и Исаак обессиленно подумал, что если бы он удачно не развлюбился в него обратно, то ему сейчас было бы нелегко. Потому что Джош сейчас выглядел привычно, как… обычный Джош. Ну да, как парень, который слез со страницы какого-то журнала.

_ Это называется “модель”, Исаак. Модель - вот то слово, которое ты, блин, забыл, глядя на него. _

Волосы у него, конечно торчали во все стороны и были влажными после душа. Джош даже не попытался их расчесать, а видимо просто растер полотенцем. Белая футболка немного липла к плечам и груди и…

Так, давай заканчивай пялиться на него. Ты же больше не…

\- Я пытался найти фильм, который мы с Крузом так и не досмотрели… Ну в тот ве…

Исаак оборвал сам себя, потому что на самом деле не стоило уточнять, что это был тогда за вечер.

\- В общем, вроде что-то нашел на Нетфликсе. Я хочу его досмотреть, но мне кажется, что финал меня разочарует. Знаешь, некоторые фильмы так занимательно сняты, что концовка в них самое худшее. Особенно, - торопливо добавил Исаак, - если это - ужастики.

Джош чуть приподнял брови, а потом рассмеялся, мотнув головой.

\- Я думал, что вы что-то фестивальное смотрели, Бум. Драму какую-то. Авторский фильм с серьезным посылом. 

От звука его смешка Исаак почувствовал, как у него знакомо начинает дергать под ложечкой.

_ О, блядь, нет. _

Если как следует подумать, то все это время они даже не оставались наедине. По-настоящему. Всегда кто-то был: или из стаффа, или из ребят.

Чтобы вот так - остаться наедине, если уже как следует подумать…

Я не могу вспомнить ни единого дня.

\- Ну некоторые хорроры на фестивале тоже показывают. Вон, “Мы” даже Оскара выиграл, вроде.

\- “Мы” - это скорее сатира, просто в обертке такой. Но для сатиры это даже очень распространенный прием.

\- Мне кажется, что ты не о кинематографе пришел с мной поговорить.

Прозвучало грубо, наверное, но Исаак изо всех пытался не проебать весь набранный им прогресс последних недель.

\- А, ну да, - сказал Джош и снова сделался серьезным, - Я могу присесть?

\- Конечно.

Сел он, разумеется, на кровать. Но на краешек, так что Исааку даже не пришлось панически отодвигаться максимально к краю, рискуя свалиться тут же на пол.

\- Я просто подумал, что ты мог решить, что я типа избегаю тебя. Это не так…

\- Это Поко или Элк?

\- Что? - переспросил Джош с какой-то паникой в голосе. По тому, что он реально удивился было понятно, что череду мучительных разговоров сначала с Кристофером, а потом с Поко пережил из них двоих только он, Исаак.

_ Ну, и отлично,  _ подумал Исаак, неожиданно снова чувствуя себя в безопасности.

\- Да, забей.

\- О, нет, только не говори мне что и тебе…

\- Что?

Исаак помотал снова головой, а потом машинально запустил пальцы в свои волосы.

\- Нептуно сказал, что мне лучше поговорить с тобой, но я и без него хотел это сделать, потому что понимал, что веду себя как-то… В общем, я не специально, окей? Но теперь мне до черта неловко. Они, наверное, все решили, что мы с тобой поссорились? Конфликтуем?

\- Разве бы у нас получилось конфликтовать?

\- Конечно, нет. Мы бы просто ушли в взаимоигнор… - Джош снова нервно хохотнул, - А, ну понятно.

\- Мне кажется, что им стоило обратить все свое внимание совсем на другого человека. Там на одного, - Исаак сделал паузу, - эло гардина. 

Джош снова засмеялся.

Сердце Исаака сжалось от какой-то тупой тоски: оказывается, что он чертовски успел по этому всему соскучиться. По тем дням, когда они болтали о всякой ерунде, тупо шутили или играли вместе.

\- Карпе просто тяжело, - уклончиво вдруг сказал Джош, - Никто не ожидал, что эта говномета настолько затянется. Если бы это я играл на Заре, то, наверное, просто бы свихнулся.

\- А, да, а на Бригитте у тебя конечно пиздец разнообразный геймплей.

\- Нет, ну там надо думать.

\- А на Заре?

\- У оффтанков нет мозгов, они умеют жать только одну кнопку. R.

\- Я, надеюсь, ты это Поко не говорил.

\- Нет, ну Поко - умный.

\- У тебя вот из-за всего этого репутация токсика.

\- А, ну конечно, - протянул Джош, - а ты у нас не токсик. Твиттер хранит историю твоих похождений.

\- Я просто давал советы.

\- Советы он давал.

\- Ну да.

После этого между ними зависла пауза и Исаак подумал, что может Джош пришел к нему просто из-за возможности поговорить как раньше даже больше, чем из-за необходимости извиниться.

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что если тебе показалось, что я как-то не горю желанием общаться, то это - не так. Я просто подумал, что мне стоит немного больше сосредоточиться на нашей игре и команде как капитану… Но как мы видим, - он развел руками, - Вышло у меня это не так, чтобы очень.

\- Не вини себя. Мы играем как команда, и если косячим, то это не вина одного человека. Тем более, в этой мете. Это просто не наша мета.

\- Очень сложно после прошлого года перестроиться под то, что ты, кажется, просто… неудачник.

Это прозвучало как-то слишком подавлено для просто разговора об игре. Исаак не выдержал и положил ему руку на плечо.

\- Слушай, Джош, - сказал он, - Это не так. Эта мета не навечно.

\- Карпе вон тоже так думает, отказывается признавать, что нам надо играть здесь и сейчас, а не в далеком будущем, где Бригитта занерфлена до состоянии Мерси и официально запрещено играть больше, чем на двух танках. Боже, - Джош снова заулыбался, - я хочу в это чудесное будущее. Можно оно быстрее наступит?

\- Я бы сам туда хотел, - кивнул Исаак, а потом решил, что стоит все же вернуться к причине, по которой Джош сюда пришел: - Слушай, все нормально и тебе не надо передо мной извиняться. Я все понимаю…

\- Нет, стоп, погоди, - остановил его Джош, беря за руку, - Бум, слушай, то что произошло месяц назад…

\- Ну, мне кажется, что ты слишком сильно придаешь этому значение, если честно.

\- Правда?

\- Правда, - соврал Исаак. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. Во-первых, он обнаружил, что его не попустило. Во-вторых, он чувствовал себя так, словно оказался в самом тупом эпизоде “Улицы Коронации”, хотя нет. В “Дневниках вампира”? “Дневниках девушки по вызову”? В “Безумной экс?” Что там мама смотрела последним?

Можно еще, конечно, было вспомнить дорамы, которые Шарик и Круз смотрели для, как они говорили, языковой практики, но Исаак постарался вымарать воспоминания об этом из своей памяти.

Ладно, по уровню тупизны происходящего, это правда напоминает дораму. Даром, что Джош, будь он корейцем, выглядел бы как стопроцентный идол.

Руку, кстати, надо было убрать.

Джош замешкался. Он явно хотел что-то еще сказал.

\- Слушай, Бум, - дверь в его комнату распахнулась, являя на пороге Снилло, - о, Эко, ты что пришел упрашивать его поиграть с тобой в дуо в аркадке? Он даже со мной не играет. Но может если ты встанешь перед ним на колени…

\- Бум, - к его ужасу Джош действительно попытался это сделать, - ты не…

\- Нет, - сказал Исаак, со смехом вырывая руку, - иди в жопу, я с вами ни с кем играть в дуо не буду.

\- Каникулы длинные.

\- Знаешь какой у меня список книг для чтения с первого года в универе?

\- У вас там была литература? - удивился Снилло, - Ты вроде же был технарь.

\- Я записался на факультатив. Но это к делу не относится. Что случилось-то?

\- Мне нужен кто-то нормальный, а не окореевшийся Элк, чтобы рассказать что вообще можно есть в Сеуле без страха. Они с Алармом стопудово будут пытаться таскать меня но всяким… ужасам.

С точки зрения Исаака ни одна даже самая аутентичная забегаловка в самом захудалом районе Сеула не могла испугать парня, который весь оффсезон (и даже больше) прожил с бабушкой в лесу.

\- Я, надеюсь, вам не особо помешал, - спохватился Снилло, косясь на отошедшего к двери Джоша.

\- Абсолютно нет, он все равно отказывался играть со мной в дуо.

\- Аларм может поиграть с тобой в дуо! Все равно тебе надо нарабатывать синергию перед следующим сезоном.

\- Снилло, очень мило, но я все еще в команде, - кисло заметил Исаак. Шутки про обязательную замену его Алармом его не так, чтобы задевали. Просто уже начали немного утомлять.

\- В команде можно и со скамейки находится, - откликнулся широко улыбаясь Снилло.

\- У тебя в этом большой опыт, - согласился с ним Исаак.

\- Так, пошли, - Джош похлопал Снилло по плечу, - ты его разозлил, и он сейчас насоветует тебе всякой херни попробовать, от которой у тебя будет понос дня четыре. Погуглим вместе тебе нормальных ресторанов в Сеуле.

\- Эй, когда я последний раз такое…

\- Ты помнишь, как ты готовил завтрак?

\- Между прочим, ты готовил его вместе со мной.

\- То есть, - Джош даже уже не пытался быть серьезным, - я - виноват? А масло в микроволно…

\- Эй, ну это было логично!

\- Исаак, - невероятно серьезно сказал Снилло и тот даже вздрогнул - это был первый или второй раз за все время, когда Снилло назвал его по имени, - ты бы у меня дома и дня не выжил.

Джош не выдержал и закатился со смеху. Снилло с тем же серьезным тоном повернулся к нему:

\- Ты кстати тоже.

\- Ой, все, пошли, - продолжая смеяться, Джош все же вытолкнул Снилло за дверь, - спокойной ночи, солнышко.

Исаак молча показал ему “фак”, но это вызвало у Джоша только очередной взрыв смеха.

Но это было даже здорово.

Исаак и забыл, когда тот последний раз столько много смеялся.

***

“Как называется та дорама, которую вы смотрели с Шариком?”

“Дорама? Ты там часом не заболел?”

“Не козли, мне надо отвлечься на что-то такое же тупое, как моя жизнь сейчас”

“Эй, “Алые сердца” НЕ ТУПЫЕ, понятно???? Ты даже не видел ни одной серии от начала и до конца, чтобы делать такие выводы”

“Зато я помню ваши лица с Шариком во время просмотра. Уровень вашего корейского, кстати, поднялся после просмотра или что?”

“Какого черта ты пассивно-агрессивничаешь в мою сторону в моем собственном дискорде?”

“Это вроде наша с тобой беседа”

“Ну может ты и отвалишь из нее с таким майндсетом?”

“Что случилось, Харрисон?”

“Я не хочу про это говорить. Что у тебя случилось, раз ты мне написываешь в два ночи?”

“Не могу заснуть, вспомнил про дораму, нвжн”

Исаак пробежал взглядом свои последние реплики и испытал укол стыда.

“Извини. Я не хотел тебе еще докидывать. Это из-за команды?”

“Не совсем, если честно. Хотя все взаимосвязано. Но я думаю, что нам надо просто перевести дух. Еще Олл Старс тоже хорошая такая встряска”.

Это и все, что написал ему Круз про свои проблемы, и Исаак подумал, что больше ничего из него и не вытянет.

Послал ему БамблТаб. В ответ получил грустный смайлик.

Его как-то хотелось его поддержать, хотя Исаак понимал, что это абсолютно бесполезно. Круз умел закрываться как никто другой.

“Ты хочешь посмотреть начало “Сердец” вместе?”

“Да ты троллишь”

“Ну, мы хотим отвлечься. Не порно же нам с тобой смотреть?”

“Какое порно. Ты теперь асексуал. Ладно, я попробую его найти. Но если ты после будешь меня подъебывать, Бумбокс...”

“Обещаю. Могу на Библии поклясться”

“Откуда у вас Библия в доме, лол”

“Онлайн Библия?”

В ответ Круз послал ему ВердЧампа.

“На самом деле спасибо. Я думал, что сегодня уж точно не засну нормально. Вот ссылка, Бум. Но прежде чем мы начнем… Ты точно мне написал только из-за дорамы?”.

Исаак замешкался. Потом решительно напечатал:

“Абсолютно”.

“Точно?”

“Точно”.

Кажется это Круза окончательно убедило.

“Ну, ладно, я только наушники найду”, - напечатал тот.

Исаак послал ему ОкейЧампа.

Оставаться снова наедине со своими мыслями не хотелось, а пусть даже и виртуальное присутствие Круза его здорово отвлечет. К тому же, как выяснилось, Харрисону тоже была необходима компания этой ночью.

Исаак был рад, конечно, появлению Снилло, потому что на самый крохотный момент Исааку показалось, что Джош собирался сделать что-то, о чем он мог потом пожалеть. И думать про это не хотелось совершенно.

Он только свыкся с тем, что окончательно от всего этого излечился, а на выходе опять вышла какая-то херня.

Исааку не нужна была надежда. Сейчас он был в ней не заинтересован.

Абсолютно.

_ Мне это не нужно, _ соврал он сам себе в очередной раз и с огромным облегчением ответил на звонок Круза в дискорде.

Может “Алые сердца” окажутся не настолько нелепыми, насколько они ему показались в первый раз.

А даже если и окажутся, то ему крайне необходимо видеть хоть где-то людей, которые ведут себя еще глупее, чем он.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ничего из этого не происходило в реальности и не имеет никакого отношения к реально существующим людям.


End file.
